


Its only Love

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its only love, wild and crazy like the sea. Unpedictable, always surprising her. Every day was a new and fun adventure that she was happy to take part in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's only a crush, thats what she'd repeat in her head day after day, trying desperately to convince herself of such a thought. Because if she didn't, she knew it would become much to painful to bear. Her love was, and always would be unrequited. She'd continue telling herself it was just a crush for as long as her feeble existence remained, even when she knew it was so much more than that.   
  
But despite that,  just this one time she wanted her wish to be granted tonight. She didn't know if it was to much to ask, being that she was a pirate and had broken a great many Law's under the influence of her cheerful Captain. But if just once she could sleep within his warm embrace and forget about all the troubles and worries of the outside world, she'd become the happiest woman in the entire world. No matter what time, no matter what place, she would be the happiest.  
  
The world was a beautiful place to have been born into, perhaps it was only beautiful because every day she saw the bright smile of her captain, his smile seemed to wipe any thoughts of the cruelty this world held away and even brought a smile to her own face in the process. He was always there to cheer her and anyone else up, and he was the silliest of the entire crew, always making people laugh with his oblivious and childish nature. He was a good person, perhaps a little selfish when it came to food, but he was a loyal friend and he never left anyone behind.  
  
She didn't mind his silliness, after all, she'd only ever have her eyes for him. He was captivating, beautiful even. He was just so wonderfully great, and he was everything she had ever needed in life. He had saved her, had given her so much to live for. He had been a supporting beam, holding her up when she was bound to fall into the pits of despair. He had fought on her behalf, defending her and her treasure at any cost. And he had been a Captain, a good one at that. His leader skills only kicked in when he absolutely needed them, able to keep the crew together when they seemed to be falling apart.  
  
Monkey D Luffy, the obect of her utmost highest affection. She'd never regret meeting him in this world, no matter what happened he would always hold that place in her heart. He was so determined, so fearless, so loyal and kind. He was a good man, perhaps the greatest man to ever to walk the world and sail the sea. So honest, so true, so kind and open. Luffy was pure and good, his intentions had always been good, despite being a pirate.  
  
But, Luffy would never know just how beautiful he was to (Y/n). Either because he was to oblivious or because she'd make sure he'd never know.    
  
It was only love, a strong emotion that compelled her to be by his side at all costs. A magnetic pull, always bringing them together no matter how far the distance or how against the odds it seemed. A red string twined their fates together for eternity, always connecting their paths and destiny. It was almost as though the (e/c) girl had a Luffy-homing device embedded into her soul since birth, everything she did lead her up to meeting him.   
  
But whether Luffy was awake or fast asleep, he would always be Luffy. He only had one dream, and one dream alone. He craved adventure, he craved action. He strove for freedom, and that is why he would become the King of the pirates. When he slept, he would dream of adventure and action. Of fights and foreign and unexplored places filled with thrills and adrenaline rushes. He never had, and never would have interest in romance at all.  
  
But that wasn't so bad, being by his side forever was her dream. And it wasn't as though he'd protest to allowing a crew member to stay by him forever. To see that smile of his, to never let that gorgeous smile filled with all of the happiness the world could ever offer to her fade. That was something that she truly wanted.   
  
And even though she'd never be with him, that was alright with her. Just being there for him was enough for her, despite her affections and feelings overflowing her already full heart. He had filled her heart with so much love and happiness that it felt as though it could burst at any given moment, but it was a great feeling that she wished would stay forever.  
  
Luffy was innocent, and he never really knew what he wanted when it came right down to it. Yet he seemed to want everything that caught his eyes, it was a quirk of his. He was childish in that sense, yet he was the kind of man who would protect what was precious to him at all costs. So, perhaps he was childish and innocent, but Luffy was more mature than any man she had ever met. He could be described as irresponsible by those who don't know him well, but truly, Luffy was a responsible person. He would always take the blame for his crew, share their burdens and protect them   
  
And Luffy was stubborn. Always holding back his tears, playing strong for everyone else to be happy, yet (Y/n) could see through this behavior. Luffy was just to good natured, even though he was a reckless and lawless Pirate. He was generally a happy person, always trying to look past the sad things and find a brighter future. She loved that about him, his optimism always brightened her day.  
  
But for once, she wished she could see Luffy's emotions clearly. She wished she could be the one he trusted enough to vent to, but perhaps Luffy didn't want to vent to anyone, especially those he trusted. Because he trusted them, he did not want to hurt them with his own problems. He was truly an admirable man.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you about this, Luffy-san." (Y/n) stated quietly, looking into the boys serious eyes. He smiled widely at this, his smile warmed her heart. It was true though, she had nothing to say about the matter, she'd trust Luffy in any and all of his decisions. She'd follow him faithfully, no matter what, as long as he'd promise she'd see him again.  
  
She wouldn't object to the alliance with Trafalgar Law, only because she trusted Luffy's instincts.  
  
"Thats great, so you're in? Oh! what was it that you wanted to talk about, (y/n)-chan?" The taller boy asked, looking into the (h/l) (h/c) girls (e/c) eyes curiously, sending her a toothy grin.   
  
She turned a dark crimson color, turning her head away shyly. She hadn't expected Luffy to remember that she had asked to speak with him privately. She parted her lips to say something, Luffy waiting patiently. The words wouldn't form, she tried but her confidence had been drained away in the short time spent with the boy.  
  
"N-nothing." It seemed as though whenever she wanted to say what she wanted to him, the words wouldn't form in time and her confidence would diminish. But that was alright she supposed, there was no need to rush things.   
  
It was only love, right? Love was patient, so she had all the time in the world. Besides, even with a confession to him, the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated.   
  
It's only love, yeah, she'd keep telling herself that. Yet she couldn't help acting like a little school girl in love, he was just so heart meltingly wonderful. Always making her stomach quiver with butterflies, her heart trembling in excitement, her knees weakening and bringing a blush to her face. Yes, she was so helplessly in love with him.  
  
It didn't matter what Luffy was doing, he'd always try his best at it. Even if he ended up getting hurt in the process, Luffy didn't seem to mind because he'd always learn something new with each wound and scar he received. It was all a part of who he was, and it was something that (Y/n) admired him for and would never wish to change.   
  
(Y/n) had no use for things like newspapers or other material things, there was nothing important to her on them anyways. Those types of things couldn't help her make Luffy happy, nor could they make her the object of Luffy's affection. And (y/n) supposed that this was alright.   
  
Luffy blinked at (y/n) and raised a curious brow to express his confusion, although one wouldn't know he was confused given the bright smile on his face. (y/n), gaining her courage looked up at Luffy, all the fears and sadness swirling within her (e/c) orbs. She was risking everything, exposing everything to Luffy's innocent yet understanding gaze.  
  
"If I can't see you when my world ends...do me a favor, will you, Luffy?" (Y/n) asked softly, her eyes staring into Luffy's seriously. Luffy stayed quiet, beckoning her to continue what she was saying with an expectant gaze. She liked this about Luffy, he didn't question people when they where expressing their feelings. He listened and took feelings seriously, he was a good person.  
  
"So that my final resting place will be beside you forever...can I be buried beside you...Luffy?" She asked sadly. Twiddling her fingers nervously, she beegan to feel embarrassment creeping up on her as Luffy stayed silent. She looked away timidly, unable to bear staring into his warm eyes any longer. A dark red dusted across her cheeks, a warmth spreading beneath the reddening skin. She was embarrassed, suddenly aware of how silly her inquiry had sounded.  
  
Luffy stayed silent for a few moments more, before suddenly placing his hat roughly on (Y/n)'s head, blocking her sight. "As long as we don't have to be buried soon...I still haven't become king of the pirates yet! there's still tons of fun things and cool adventures to go on with you, so you can't leave just yet." Luffy answered lightly, she could hear him chuckling lightly, and she imagined the wide smile stretching across his boyish face.    
  
Lifting the straw hat lightly, peering up shyly beneath it at Luffy, (Y/n) was met with a wide smile from her captain like she had expected. She felt her own smile crawling along her lips and she nodded at him gratefully. She was relieved to know Luffy had not rejected her, even though she had somehow already expected him to answer in the way he had.   
  
This world was beautiful. Filled with so many untold stories and unexplored adventures. There was so much to do, so much to see and smell, so many foods to eat. (Y/n) liked these, only because she got to enjoy them with Luffy and the rest of the straw hats. And as fleeting as their lives where, she wanted every single one of her days to be spent beside Luffy always.   
  
He was just so beautiful, she didn't want to miss out on even a second of time to be spent with him. She wondered if it was okay for her to feel this way about him, after all he had always been there for her. But perhaps it didn't matter anymore, he didn't seem to mind her company, and so long as he didn't mind she would continue to stay by his side.  
  
And just this once, she wanted her wish to be granted. She didn't care if it was to much to ask because she had committed many sins, it was what she wanted. And if she could sleep by his side tonight, even if it was only this once, it would make her happy. It didn't matter where he was, or what time it was, she'd be happy just sleeping by his side.  
  
So when night crawled around, moonlight chasing away the days events and replacing it with a calm atmosphere, (Y/n) diligently crept into the boys room with silent footsteps. She stared at Luffy's sleeping figure in content, it was cold that night and he was bundled up in blankets to provide warmth as he was sleeping soundly. Gently, she edged closer to him, before laying on the floor next to his bed and staring at him shyly.   
  
She dared not get closer to him, she was much to shy to do so.   
  
"(Y/n)-chan? watcha doing?" Luffy's groggy voice met her ears, piercing through the silence like a knife through butter. (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes grew wide in surprise, yet she stayed silent, looking up at the boy in shock. His hair was a mess, and his eyes where barely open. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, squinting to see her better.   
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Luffy's voice inquired curiously. (Y/n) turned bright red, about to protest to this guess, when Luffy sent her a serious and stern gaze.   
  
"Its okay to be scared sometimes, as long as we overcome those fears. You can sleep with me if you want, it might help. It helped my nightmares when I slept with Ace or Sabo." Luffy said quietly. (Y/n) turned bright red and looked away.  
  
Suddenly she was pulled against a warm chest, her eyes shooting wide open as a blush engulfed her entire face. Closing her eyes tightly in embarrassment, (Y/n) nuzzled her face further into Luffy's chest.  
  
He smelled nice and he was warm. Perhaps that was Luffy's natural scent, but it was calming, soothing and familiar. She felt herself growing tired, and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about the boy she was currently resting against.


	2. A Chaotic Morning

_Luffy._

She could smell the refreshing forest scent of her rambunctious captain. It was familiar and down to earth, although it faintly smelled of a musky sweat probably from his metabolism. It was a warm and overflowing presence, engulfing her entire being in a shroud of blissful peace. The smell helped in easing her restless heart, slowing its erratic beating to a steady rhythmic druming. But a sudden thought had occurred to the woman.

If she was not sleeping, then how could she be dreaming about Luffy's natural scent?

With that thought held firmly in mind, (Y/n) looked up with a sudden start, realization dawning on her groggy mind. Indeed her assumptions where correct, upon gazing upwards, (Y/n) found herself staring in disbelief at the peaceful face of her aforementioned captain. Monkey D. Luffy, the next in line to be King of the Pirates, her captain, and her one and only love.

 Fast asleep he laid, looking almost angelic in doing so. It was almost hard to believe that Luffy was capable of being at peace in the way he was in that current moment, his breathing deep and rhythmic, his chest rising and falling in sync with his gentle breathing. Despite him being so peaceful, (Y/n) had no desire to stay locked in his warm embrace, fearing the embarrassment that would ensue should the crew stumble upon the two in such a position.

 She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks, the familiar burning sensation of a blush dusting itself beneath her smooth (s/c) cheeks. She recalled the way Luffy had pulled her so close to him that night, engulfing her form with his own. She felt happiness biting at the pit of her stomach, making her uncomfortably aware of the longing feelings within her heart. She was not only held in an iron grip of her love and captain, but with the impending chaos that was sure to come forth due to the situation at hand, (Y/n) found it quite hard not to feel incredibly out of place and awkward.

 Luffy's thin, strong arms where twined multiple times around (Y/n)'s frame, acting as a sort of restraint for the young woman. And in that moment (y/n) mentally cursed the power of her captains Gomu gomu fruit. If she didn't figure out a way to get free soon, someone would definitely find her in such a position. She'd never be able to live the embarrassment down, the straw hat crew would make sure she would never live it down.

 Squirming as best she could within the tight grasp of Luffy, (Y/n) breathed deeply, trying to force herself free from the constrictions of Luffy's arms. Panic set into her mind as she found his arms only moved with her, he was made of rubber after all, and so he stretched easily.

Thoughts of what would happen if the boys woke before Luffy did filled (Y/n)'s mind one after another in a worried frenzy of sorts. She couldn't imagine the terrible events soon to come, and so she struggled more in a futile attempt to wriggle out from between Luffy's arms.

 It was very nearly _impossible_ to wake the hyper boy without dangling a piece of meat in front of his face, allowing him to catch scent of the food. This would mean Sanji would wake up long before Luffy would. And while normally this wouldn't be such a bad thing, given the current circumstances at hand, the love crazed cook would not just sit lightly upon discovering the rather compromising position that (Y/n) was currently in with her beloved captain.

 Even so, (Y/n) couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her legs entangled so haphazardly with his, his arms wrapped firmly around her in an almost protective way. The feeling of his warm chest pressed close against her face was a comfortable feeling, despite it being embarrassing. Laying in his arms just felt so right to her, and she almost didn't have the heart to move herself away from him. But if she didn't, she doubted she'd be able to face her crew again.

 It suddenly occurred to (Y/n) just _how_ _close_ Luffy was to her, her face burned in a hot and fiery blush of embarrassment at the realization. Firmly their bodies where melded together perfectly, _every_ curve and limb fitting together perfectly. Not one inch of her body was spared from being pressed against a part of Luffy's body. And although she didn't mind the feeling of closeness to Luffy, secretly longing such closeness all along, her timid nature made the situation almost uncomfortable.

 "What the fuck are you doing?" The displeased gravelly voice of the swordsman reached (Y/n)'s ears quietly. He had just awoken and was ready to head out to train for a while, wishing to stay in shape as much as he possibly could, when he stumbled upon the odd scene in front of him.

 (Y/n)'s face burned brighter if that was even at all possible, stammering out a nonsensical reply. To this Zoro only raised a questioning eyebrow, almost mocking her in doing so. (Y/n) sent him a pleading look, doing her best to persuade the swordsman into helping her get free of the embarrassing moment.

 "I-I'm suck...could you please help me, Zoro-san?" (Y/n) inquired shyly, her eyes shifting around nervously. (Y/n) quickly found she was unable to look Zoro in the eyes, her embarrassment only increasing by each passing moment of silence.

 Zoro gave no reply, in fact his face held no expression to indicate his thoughts or emotions. But suddenly an almost evil smirk began crawling along his lips, it was a menacing look Zoro only gave when he was amused and thinking something cruel or sadistic.

 "Not unless you want me to chop his arms off..." Zoro's dark reply sent a wave of horror down (y/n)'s spine. She could practically see the evil intent rolling in smoldering waves off of Zoro's form intimidatingly. He was most definitely amused by the situation presented to him, and would surely do no such thing to stop the events from playing out. It was times like these that (Y/n) was truly scared of the demonic green haired swordsman.

 In a shocked state, eyes as wide as plates, (Y/n) began to ramble on in panic about how he shouldn't cut Luffy's arms off and many other things he had no time to pay attention to. Her reaction was priceless, giving Zoro the satisfaction he had been looking for as his smirk only widened. He could just imagine the cook's face upon waking up and discovering this.

 Zoro had known. In fact, it was Nami, Robin and Zoro that knew of (Y/n)'s little secret. Perhaps they where the only members of the Straw hat crew to be fully aware of (Y/n)'s feelings towards the reckless and quite crazy Captain. Zoro had know long before even (Y/n) herself had become consciously aware of the budding feelings she had for Luffy. Perhaps it was in Alabasta when Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's beloved older brother and 2nd division commander of the whitebeard pirates, had subtly hinted at the oddly fond and clingy behavior towards Luffy to Nami that said orange haired woman had found out about (y/n)'s feelings of affection towards Luffy.

 It was true though, (Y/n) was definitely a little unnecessarily clingy when it came to Luffy. And while most of the Straw Hats would turn tails and run as fast as they could in the opposite direction of Luffy when visiting an island, for fear of him getting them killed in some crazy trouble Luffy had caused, (Y/n) would voluntarily follow the boy anywhere without so much as a single complaint. (Y/n) was rarely seen without Luffy, and was usually with him even when he got separated from the rest of the straw hat crew, and this helped to ease their minds most of the time, since Luffy needed a constant baby sitter to prevent him from getting into some kind of trouble.

 If you took your eyes off Luffy for so much as a even a single second, Luffy could have already started a war with the island or fallen into some kind of strange trap. Luffy was just to oblivious and care free sometimes, and while this wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Luffy was stupid and monstrously strong. With those two traits together, there was never a good outcome. It was always a disaster waiting to happen.

 And despite (Y/n) never being very far away from Luffy, Luffy somehow managed to get into all kinds of crazy trouble. Perhaps this may have been because (Y/n) was much to lenient and lax with her oblivious Captain. She did not have the heart to tell Luffy what he could and could not do, and this made Luffy all that much more fond of her. Luffy despised being told what to do, he'd go as far as doing the exact opposite o what he was told to do just to spite the person, it was a childish and stubborn side that Luffy had never really grown out of. But (Y/n) didn't mind, he was still a good person.

 "What are you yapping about so early in the morning you stupid Marimo-" Sanji's angry inquisition was cut short mid sentence as his face contorted into a horrified expression as he stared at (Y/n) wrapped in Luffy's embrace. Zoro, taking this moment as his cue to leave, turned on his heal and promptly left the room with quick and purposeful strides.

 Sanji was frozen to the spot in which he stood, his mouth hanging wide open in disbelief. It was unclear just what exactly was going through his head at that very moment in time, however, (Y/n) doubted it was about what he was going to make for breakfast. And she was almost certain that there was no pleasant thoughts directed towards her captain in the Blonde mans head at that current point in time. And for once, (Y/n) was afraid of Sanji's wrath.

 It was sudden and unexpected. Sanji's loud and guttural cry, his voice animalistic and crazed. Sanji was angry-no, sanji was absolutely furious with their captain.

 "HOW DARE YOU LUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Y/N)-CHWAN IS A DELICATE LITTLE BUDDING BLOSSOM, TAKE YOUR GRUBBY, DIRTY MITS OFF OF HER SWEET AND DELICATE BODY BEFORE I KICK YOU ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE BEGINNING OF THE GRANDLINE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanji's infuriated scream echoed through the room at a high speed, sending a shock to (Y/n)'s ear drums and no doubt waking the other Crew members.

 (Y/n) had not even known Sanji was capable of raising his voice to such a high and loud frequency. It was strange and foreign coming from the blondes lips, something almost alien in comparison to Sanji's usually calm and deep voice. Sanji's voice was so loud it could probably break a window.

 Grabbing Luffy quite roughly by his flexible neck, Sanji began shaking him ferociously with a fire burning heatedly within his blue eyes. (Y/n) was horrified into silence as she was dropped head first to the wood floor with a loud and sudden thump, Luffy's arms having come unraveled from around her. Her head not only hurt from the loud noise Sanji was making but from the force of impact her body made when colliding none-to-gently to the floor.

 Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky where awake by this time. Having jumped out of their skin with a start at Sanji's screaming, grabbing their respective weapons or jumping into a fighting stance. But soon noticed Sanji choking Luffy viciously, Luffy's eyes swirling in dizziness, staying limp like a noodle in Sanji's harsh grip. Luffy was making comical dizzy sounds, almost sounding drunk while doing so, as he was being shaken.

 Like (y/n) had predicted, chaos had definitely ensued.

 Chopper rushed over at the speed of light in worry to (Y/n) who held her throbbing head with painful tears rolling down her face like waterfalls. Chopper quickly began to assess the wound and was even quicker in beginning to treat it with skilled accuracy and gentle hands.

 "SANJI-SAN! DON'T KILL LUFFY!" Usopp's horrified cry only seemed to worsen the crying on (Y/n)'s part, making her fear for Luffy's life more than she had been before he had made a sound. Usopp grabbed Sanji's arms clumsily in an attempt to stop said man from continuing to choke Luffy to death. Franky was quick to jump in and help aid Usopp in restraining the angry Blonde cook, while Brook just watched the scene in front of him in confusion.

 Sanji was successfully pulled away from Luffy, Luffy's limp body fell onto the floor in a heap with his eyes in the shape of X's. (Y/n) burst out bawling her eyes out in utter horror at the sight, unable to hold back her uncontrollable sobbing. She had no idea if Luffy was okay, but being half asleep and worried about the person you love most was not a good combination. Chopper had to hold (Y/n) back from racing over to Luffy desperately, struggling in keeping the girl from overpowering him. Chopper was quite small compared to (y/n), and when it came to Luffy, (y/n) was like an unstoppable tank. She could trample over or through anything when it came to Luffy.

 "L-Luffy-kun, i-i'm so sorry! This is a-all my fault." She cried in guilt, feeling so terrible for the entire situation that she felt she had caused. She had never wanted Luffy to get hurt in the process, she just wanted to sleep next to him for a little bit, it was something she had longed to do for a very long time.

 Sanji, upon seeing the tears running down (Y/n)'s face, began stomping harshly on Luffy's face.

 "YOU STRAW HAT WEARING BASTARD, YOU MADE THE BEAUTIFUL (Y/N)-CHWAN CRY!!!!" Sanji's angry yells filled the room but Luffy stayed silent, giving no reaction to the blows at all. This only further worried (Y/n), making her think the worst had come upon her beloved captain and so her tears increased.

 "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP ITS 7 IN THE MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nami's furious tone made everyone jump out of their skin in a start, while Sanji began swirling in a love tornado over to Nami with a "Yeeeeeeeeeeees, Nami-swaaaaan~" leaving his lips.

 Luffy sat up lazily at this point, rubbing his tired eyes groggily before he looked around in confusion. "Huh? How'd I end up on the floor?" Luffy asked in confusion, being completely oblivious to the events that had transpired while he had been asleep.

 At seeing Luffy move after being choked by Sanji, (Y/n) burst into tears again, quickly throwing herself forward and tackling Luffy in a bone crushing hug of relief and joy. "LUFFY-SAAAAAAN YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" (y/n)'s relieved exclamation of joy came out through her sobbing. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as he hit the floor so suddenly, his arms wrapping around (Y/n) to break her fall.

 "whoa whoa, (Y/n) did you miss me that much? Geez, you stayed in my bed with me even. Well, guess it can't be helped. Hehehehehehe." Luffy chuckled innocently, finding amusement and joy in the fact that his dear friend cared so much about him. Everyone in the room turned to him with shocked looks on their faces after hearing Luffy's words, none of them had expected him to say such a thing.

 Nami smiled, realizing what had happened. Robin felt a smile of amusement crawling along her own lips, planning something wicked to get the two together somehow. While Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Chopper all just looked around completely lost and shocked by what was going on. To much had happened at once and they where having trouble processing the details.

 "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They're confused scream came out in unison as they finally came to a conclusion of what had happened. Chopper, Usopp and Brook's faces suddenly turning a deep crimson color as they thought of what Luffy had meant when he said those words. Brook then turned to Luffy sharply, giving the innocent boy a genuinely curious look filled with wonder.

 "What color where (Y/n)-san's panties?" Brook asked excitedly. (Y/n) felt a burning blush dust over her cheeks once more and so she hid her face in Luffy's chest timidly, attempting to shrink into nonexistence. Luffy only blinked in confusion at Brook's question, raising a curious brow. Then Luffy laughed innocently at Brook, to confused to really care about the question anymore.

 "Panties? eheheheheheheheheh, I never saw any panties." Luffy replied obliviously, his innocent laughing making the situation all that much more awkward for everyone. At these words, Sanji's face suddenly turned bright red as determination hardened his features greatly. He was suddenly very serious, despite having girls in the room. Upon coming to a strange realization, Sanji clentched a fist and pumped it into the air in dramatic emphasis.

 "PERHAPS...(Y/N)-CHWAN DOESN'T WEAR PANTIES?" Sanji's shocked misconception came out loud almost naturally, but was followed soon by being punched rather hard in the head by Nami, along with Brook getting the same treatment from the orange haired girl.

 "You perverts are way off, nothing happened between them...other than cuddling and stuff." Nami argued sternly, placing her hands on her hips to emphasis her words. Luffy just laughed hysterically at everyone in the room. He had no idea what was going on but was definitely amused by the show playing out before him.

 (Y/n) crawled behind Luffy, to embarrassed to show herself. She was dying of embarrassment by now, and she wanted to shrivel up and disappear. She could feel a the red dusting across her cheeks as she hesitantly grasped the soft fabric of the back of Luffy's shirt in her hands tightly. Gulping down a lump that had been forming in her throat, (Y/n) timidly peaked out from behind Luffy's shoulder to look at the rest of the crew. "You guys are to funny! right, (Y/n)-chan?" Luffy's joyful question made (Y/n) stiffen in surprise. She was caught off guard by his sudden redirection of the conversation, even more so by it being directed towards her. (Y/n)'s face burned heatedly on cue, as if to reply to Luffy's question for her. Luffy being so easily distracted, quickly forgot he had asked a question, much to (Y/n)'s relief.

 Smiling a wide toothy grin only Luffy seemed capable of, Luffy sprung up from his sitting postion quickly. Stretching out his muscles to help wake himself up, a large yawn escaped his lips, his throat rumbling with the air passing through his mouth.

 "Sanji, i'm hungry. Meat." Luffy demanded firmly, rubbing his belly tenderly. Luffy's mouth watered at the very thought of Sanji's cooking, and a line of drool slid down Luffy's cheek. Nami sighed in disappointment, slapping her palm against her forehead at the stupidity of her captain and shook her head.

 "Remind me again why you-know-who has a thing for Captain-Droolly over here, Robin-chan." Nami muttered quietly to the dark haired woman standing beside her. Robin smiled kindly at Nami and only laughed in response to her question. Probably because Robin didn't have an answer.

 "I think the only person who can answer that question is (Y/n) herself, don't you think so, Nami-san?" Robin explained lightly, her eyes warm and alight with a quiet sort of beauty. Robin was a quiet but kind woman.

 Sanji glared at Luffy intensely, annoyed with Luffy's behavior. Lighting a cigarette Sanji placed it to his lips to calm himself, Sanji turned and punched Luffy abruptly in the head with a powerful fist. Luffy didn't seem to care all that much, he just kept smiling despite being hit by Sanji.

 "It's too early for meat, you dumbass." Sanji growled lowly, he was probably in a bad mood because of the events from earlier. He was quite posessive of the females on board the Thousand Sunny. (Y/n) cowered back from Sanji's meacing aura, not wishing to get caught in an all out war between Sanji and her beloved Captain.

 Luffy frowned childishly at Sanji's words, A pout twisting onto his lips. Luffy looked so sad, like someone had kicked his puppy, and this instantly affected (Y/n). She didn't want Luffy to be sad, so she quickly deducted a plan of action.

 "But I WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT MEAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." Luffy whined stubbornly, trying to persuade Sanji into giving in to his persistence. Luffy's stomach let loose a loud growl, almost loud enough to shake the room, as if to agree with Luffy's request. (Y/n) popped up from beneath Luffy's arm much like a rabit from a rabit hole. She stared up at Sanji with a pleading look, trying to be as cute as she possibly could. She looked away from Sanji shyly, clenching a hand above her chest in a nervous gesture.

 "S-sanji-kun...i-I'd l-like s-some meat...as well." She whispered timidly, truth be told, (Y/n) did not want meat. She was only asking for meat so she could give it to Luffy, and to be very honest, (Y/n) was a vegetarian and did not like eating meat, so the thought of asking for some was mortifying to her.

 Sanji turned bright red, his entire face exploding in a blush as his ears began spewing steam. Sanji grabbed (Y/n)'s hands between his own excitedly, nodding his head with hearts in his eyes. He had found (Y/n)'s shy nature to be quite "Humble" and apparently humbleness was cute to Sanji.

 "YES OF COURSE~ (Y/N)-CHWAAAAN~" Sanji screamed in adoration. Usopp blinked in confusion at this odd request from (Y/n), furrowing his eyebrows in deep confusion.

 "But...(Y/n)-san...I thought you where a vegetaria-" (Y/n) covered Usopp's mouth with her hand, turning bright red in embarrassment before looking down at her feet shyly. She was embarrassed to be grabbing Usopp so suddenly, (Y/n) was usually calm and quiet so it was strange to act the way she was, even more strange to have everyone except Luffy's attention trained on her.

 "S-Sanji-kun...I-I want...L-lot's of meat." (Y/n) whispered brokenly, barely able to get it out as she felt very conflicted about the situation. It had taken nearly all of her strength to say those words, but she'd do it for Luffy. Sanji twirled off to comply to (Y/n)'s wishes in a giant love tornado, his eyes in the shape of hearts.

 (Y/n) turned swiftly on her heel towards Luffy, flinching suddenly at the heated glare Luffy sent her way. In all her time of knowing Luffy, Luffy had never looked so hatefully at her. The very thought of him hating her sen a shiver down her spine.

 "I hate you! I WANT ALL THE MEAT!" Luffy growled childishly, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. (Y/n) turned bright red at this, sending him a nervous smile and putting her hands up in surrender.

 "Luffy, I o-only asked f-for meat for you...S-so...S-sanji would m-make it for you." (Y/n) admitted, shyly turning away from Luffy to escape his intense gaze.

 Usopp made a realization face as he put the pieces together, and was about to proclaim his realization when Nami covered his mouth harshly, almost choking the poor man. Sending Usopp a threatening glare filled with killing intent, Nami squeezed Usopp's wrist so tightly Usopp was sure his wrist would break if she squeezed any tighter. Usopp could practically see the killing intent rolling off Nami in thick waves.

 "Say anything and i'll kill you...Usopp." Nami growled darkly, being overly protective of her OTP. Usopp gulped fearfully at the womanand nodded to tell Nami he understood, not wishing to face her wrath.

 (Y/n) smiled at Nami in relief, having been saved again by the orange haired girl. Nami grabbed (Y/n)'s hands excitedly, smiling brightly at (Y/n) in the process. "(y/n)-chan! Lets go take a bath!" Nami exclaimed in excitement, (Y/n) turned red, embarrassed by her friends actions but smiled anyways. Nodding her head in confirmation, (Y/n) agreed to Nami's question easily.

 Luffy sat up at this with a blank expression. "Can I come to?" Luffy asked curiously, Nami turned swiftly, screaming a rejection and punching Luffy in the head with all her might. (Y/n) tried to prevent Nami from murdering Luffy, holding her back from doing any more damage to the boy.

 What a crazy morning they all had, but I suppose that is just how it is when you're in love. There's lots of ups and downs and unexpected events around every corner. Love is a giant adventure, a crazy roller coaster of emotions and events. Especially if you love Monkey D Luffy...yeah, its only Love. Only a crazy, insane, bipolar, scary, and adventurous Love.


	3. Attempt 1: Family Jewels

 "So...it's a wife's job...to...w-wash...h-her husbands back?" (Y/n) queried softly, uncertain of the words she had heard the two girls speak. A dark red blush dusted along the apples of (y/n)'s (s/c) cheeks at the many affectionate thoughts swirling in her conscience. She could almost imagine scrubbing Luffy's toned back gently, the way his muscles would flex and move as he laughed or spoke. These thoughts where almost to much for the innocent girl to comprehend.

 (Y/n) closed her (e/c) eyes tightly, lost in thoughts of he beloved Captain. Turning swiftly away from the two women in front of her, (Y/n) placed her hands firmly on either side of her cheeks, squishing said cheeks in an attempt of quelling her romantic thoughts.

 "L-Luffy-san!" (Y/n) mumbled dreamily, her body swaying with the momentum as she began to fan-girl excitedly, stuck in a day-dream of her silly captain. Robin smiled in amusement at the girls actions, placing a pale hand on her cheek.

 A devious smirk worked its way across Nami's lips as she began to think of evil plans to speed up the process of the two ending up together. Nami would most definitely bring her OTP to life.

 The warmth the bath water provided was quite pleasant, and bein in the presence of the two older and more well endowed women made (Y/n) feel quite comfortable. Robin had always given off this motherly aura, watching over and kindly quiding (Y/n), while Nami was more like an over protective older sister to (Y/n). Perhaps this was why (Y/n) trusted the two so much, instantly turning to them for advice rather than any of the male members of the crew.

 It was no surprise that (Y/n) wanted to know about relationships between men and women. And so Robin and Nami where very willin to answer any questions (Y/n) had with the best of their abilities.

 Leaning in close, (Y/n) suddenly grabbed the raven haired woman's hands between her own, a look of serious determination crossing her childish features. "Robin-san! what else do husbands and wives do?" (Y/n) queried, genuinely interested in finding out.

 Robin smiled softly at the shorter girl, tipping her head ever so slightly with the gesture. Nami placed a delicate finger to her soft lips, humming as she began to trace her thoughts in order of answering (Y/n)'s question with Robin.

 "A husband and wife will exchange a cup of Sake at their marriage ceremony...kind of like a sealing ceremony of brothers. The only difference is a red string is tied to their opposing ring fingers." Nami explained cheerfully, gesturing with her ring finger as an example for the younger girl.

 A dark red hue crossed over (Y/n)'s cheeks. (Y/n) looked down rather humbly, examining her ring finger and wiggling it slightly.

 She was going to wash her captains back at any cost, even if it ended up being the last thing she ever got to do. And then, afterwards, she was going to exchange a cup of sake with him. No one would stop her from doing these things, she had to get closer to Luffy, she wanted to close the distance between them.

 Standing up suddenly, (Y/n) felt determination fill her. Pumping a fist into the air in excitement, (Y/n) smiled as she set her new goal.

_Luffy-kun, just wait for me._

 While the thought had seemed easy enough at the time, it was proving to be quite difficult for (Y/n) to wash Luffy's back. Luffy did not like bathing often, in fact, it took a lot of persuading from other crew members to get him to bath. And while Luffy didn't smell bad even when he did not bathe, this did not mean he was clean.

 The few times that Luffy would bathe, it was usually with the other male members of the crew. (Y/n) was much to shy to ever desire to enter a bath with 5 naked guys, a reindeer and a perverted skeleton. But despite her shy nature, a green demon of jealousy was growing increasingly large within (y/n)'s heart. She was jealous of the good doctor of their ship, Chopper, who usually washed Luffy's back for the oblivious boy.

 Even when Luffy was not bathing with the other males of the crew, something always seemed to get in the way of (Y/n)'s continuous attempts to wash the aforementioned boy's back. It almost seemed as though fate did not want to all (Y/n) to wash her jolly Captain's back, and the continuous failing was beginning to put her into a bad mood.

 The majority of the straw hat crew had become aware of (y/n) stalking Luffy to the bathing room, and it earned her many curiously raised eyebrows.

 Sanji began to blame Zoro for giving (Y/n) 'deviant' intentions, claiming that only a stupid oaf such as the green haired swordsman could have made such a delicate lady do such 'perverted' things. But the blonde haired cook had mistaken (Y/n)'s innocent actions for something far off from her actual intentions.

 (Y/n) had been persistently trying to devise a plan of action for how she should go about washing Luffy's back. She wonder if perhaps the hyper captain was in need of a back massage, being that he had a lot of day to day activities that would put strain on his back, and she worried that he might have tight knots that caused pain.

 And at the present moment, wearing a not so convincing bush costume, (Y/n) peered through the foggy bathroom window at Luffy and Chopper. The two boys chatting vivaciously with one another, only proving to strengthen the girls already burning jealousy. (Y/n) sent a cold lare at Chopper, observing the scene calculatingly.

 "Fuck you...Chopper...Luffy is going to be MY theoretical husband..." (Y/n) growled venomously, a dangerous aura just seeping off of her in thick waves. She didn't mind just being friends with Luffy in the slightest, that was completely okay with her. Luffy didn't have to feel anything for her at all to be honest, she just wanted to be as close to Luffy as she possibly could be. And (y/n) felt that washing his back would bring her closer to him in some way.

 "What the hell is she doing now?" Zoro questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow at the girls odd actions. Nami only smiled knowingly in reply, Robin mimicking the orange haired girls actions.

 "Oh, you know, girls will be girls." Robin replied lightly, smiling even brighter at the green haired swordsman. Zoro's eyebrow raised even higher at this answer as he blinked in confusion.

 Sanji suddenly began swirling towards (Y/n) in his typical love tornado, his hands clasped together and hearts in his eyes. "(Y/N)-CHWAAAAAAAN~ WHY DON'T YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME?" Sanji cried dejectedly. (Y/n) turned to Sanji in panic, her eyes widening in fear. Grabbing the Blonde by the hand and yanking him rather roughly to the floor beside her, (Y/n) placed a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet.

 "Sanji-kun...you're going to let Luffy-san know i'm here. Y-you can't do that okay? I have to wash his back before Chopper-chan..." She whispered quietly to the blonde, trying to keep him from giving away her position. A red blush exploded across Sanji's pale face, he wrapped his strong arms around the small girl, enveloping her in a tight embrace as he screamed something about her shyness being adorable.

 Hearing the shrill scream of Sanji, Luffy came bursting out of the bathing room, stark naked. Not even a towel to cover his groin, Luffy stood unashamed and proud.

 "OI! SANJI! WHAT'S WRONG?" Luffy yelled in concern, his eyes sweeping the deck in search of any dangers that could scare the fearsome Blonde cook.

 Everyone on the sunny stared at Luffy in disbelief, their mouths gaping in horror. None of them had expected Luffy to burst through the door completely naked.

 Slowly and steadily a red blush spread across the entirety of (Y/n)'s face, her eyes growing larger at the sight. "L-Luffy-san's n-na...Luffy...w-what is that?" (Y/n) asked in horror, having never seen a man naked before. Luffy looked towards (Y/n) in blatant confusion before following her gaze to down between his legs.

 "Eh? Oh! SHISHISHISHI! THOSE ARE MY FAMILY JEWELS!" Luffy laughed bositerously, answering the girls question.

 "F-family...j-jewels?" (Y/n)'s face exploded in a crimson color that would put Shanks hair to shame, and she fainted in Sanji's arms.

 Nami punched Luffy in the head, ordering him to go put clothes on.

 Robin covered her mouth with a thin and pale hand, attempting to stifle a laugh at the events that transpired. "Oh my, my...(Y/n)-san is very uninformed about male anatomy now isn't she." Robin stated to no one in particular. Yeah, but it was only love. And love was a learning process.


	4. Attempt 2, Another failure

  It seemed that (Y/n) would need to take a different approach when trying to execute her plan of washing her beloved Captain's back. She'd need a clever distraction for everyone but the oblivious captain, which would prove more difficult than one might first think it to be.

 Luffy was the _easiest_ to distract out of all the strawhats, this meant she had to work around that little detail and find a way to grab everyone but Luffy's attention somehow.This was going to be extremely difficult for her to do on her own, and so she'd have to acquire help to do so.

 Luckily, Usopp, Robin and Nami all shipped (Y/n) with luffy greatly. Finding the couple to be absolutely adorable. Usopp only having found out about (y/n)'s feelings for Luffy's quite recently. He found the couple adorable, the where a good match, and (y/n) was like a little sister, so he just couldn't resist the opportunity to help (y/n) get closer to Luffy.

 The plan wasn't that simple to be very honest, Usopp would have to lure Chopper and Franky away from Luffy somehow without Luffy becoming more interested in what they where doing than taking a bath. Thats where Robin came in, she was going to try to keep Luffy's attention towards bathing while Nami kept Brook and Sanji occupied somehow.

 The plan was anything but perfect, however, it was not impossible.

 So, it was time for them to take action.

 It was peaceful that day, everything was as it should be on the thousand Sunny, not a thing was out of ordinary for the strawhats. And this was just perfect for (Y/n)'s plan, it provided a good setting for a delicate plan such as this, it seemed as though success was very near for them.

~Nami~

 Sanji continued his fawning over the orange haired woman, his eyes shaped like hearts as he flailed about wildly, screaming this and that about his affections for said woman. Nami however, would never usually put up with such behavior the blonde cook had, only doing so for the sake of her friend who she saw as a little sister.

 Nami would have to keep Brook busy as well, and was troubled in doing so. "Brook, could you play me a song? Sanji, i'd like some ice cream to go with the music!" Nami acted happily to the men, internally gagging at the thought of treating them nicely. They instantly agreed, being obsessed with women.

 "Yohohohohohohoho! yes my dear Nami-san." Brook replied happily, lifting his violin to his shoulder and beginning to play a nice tune.

~Usopp, Franky, Luffy, and Robin.~

"Chopper, Franky! Want to build something?" Usopp exclaimed in feigned excitement, unfortunately this excitement on proved to pique Luffy's interest along side the other two boys. Luckily though, Robin was quick to redirect Luffy's attention away from the exciting thing Usopp had in mind.

 "Luffy-san, you need to bathe do you not? It won't be good if you smell unpleasant, now will it?" Robin stated softly, a smile lighting up her gentle features in doing so. Luffy turned to Robin with a curious glance, instantly forgetting about Usopp and the other two.

 "ushishshishishi, Sanji would be mad and probably not give me meat again. So I guess taking a bath isn't so bad, I mean...I want meat." Luffy replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head good-naturedly. Robin smiled in reply to the boys sincere words, knowing full well what the cook would do if Luffy did not clean himself properly while on a boat with three beautiful women.

 "Then hurry up and get to it, Nami already went ahead and drew the bath water for you. You wouldn't want it to get cold, now would you?" Robin pushed, trying to direct the oblivious captain to bathing.

 Luffy beamed brightly and began heading towards the bathing room for a much need and relaxing bath. (Y/n) smiled in victory at seeing the plan being pulled through, happy that it had actually worked.

 But her happiness was short lived as a cannon was fired their way, sent hurling towards the ship with a monstrous force that not many dared to take on directly. Zoro was quite quick to slice through the canon with ease, having sensed the danger long before it had arrived, landing gracefully on the deck.

 "GOD DAMN IT YOU PIECES OF SHIT, SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING HALF ASSED MARINE SHIP TO PIECES YOU GOD FORSAKEN SONS OF BITCHES. HOW DARE YOU SPOIL MY VICTORY!!!!!" (Y/n) screamed in frustration, the entire crew looked at the innocent girl in surprise at her vulgar exclaimations. (Y/n) was a sweet and good-natured girl, she never seemed to be capable of hurting even a little fly, but at the present moment in time she looked like absolutely blood thirsty for something, that something being the death of the marines in front of her.

 And so, (Y/n) ended up destroying the ship without mercy. Stripping the crew down to their underwear, tying them up and drawing demeaning things on their skin with permanent marker before setting them all adrift on a lifeboat.

 


	5. Bad luck, bring forth sincerity

 It seemed that even with the many days following the marines interruption of (Y/n)'s plan, (Y/n)'s bad luck streak had not yet met its end. And despite taking extra precautions, the crew trying their best to keep (Y/n) out of harms way, something always seemed to go awry for the sweet girl.

 The first thing after the marines had been dealt with was while aiding the blonde cook in preparations for dinner, (Y/n)'s clothes had been set ablaze by way of a small accident with the gas stove. Her favorite pair of clothing had been ruined completely from the flames because  Franky  had trouble remember which switch activated the fire extinguisher. Eventually the green haired swordsman came to (Y/n)'s rescue, dumping a bucket of icy water over her head much to her dismay.

 Then, during a friendly game of tag,  Franky  had accidentally put to much momentum and force into his hand as he attempted to tag (Y/n), sending the small thing over the side of the ship and into the icy waves. Being a devil fruit user, (Y/n) thought for sure she was a goner. But alas,  Zoro  had come to her rescue yet again, diving into the water after her and pulling her to safety before she could sink to her death.

 And after being rescued from drowning, Chopper had  Sanji perform Mouth to Mouth resuscitation  on (Y/n) while the little reindeer began to perform chest palpitations on the petite girl. Just the thought made (Y/n) cringe, the only person who she desired to have their lips touch hers was  Luffy . And although she was very thankful to have been given CPR, She knew full well that the blonde would not have done it had she been male, and that is what made it worse. 

 It just seemed to be endless, her luck had never been so ill in all her time on this earth. It was just one thing after another, and (Y/n) was afraid of what was going to be coming next. (Y/n) had no idea if she'd be able to handle much more bad luck.

 "(y/n)- chan ? Why are you  so down?" Chopper inquired, his eyebrows furrowing tightly in  concern , his innocent gaze locking with (Y/n)'s (e/c) one naturally. It seemed most of the crew had a soft spot for (Y/n), she was well likeable despite being quite strange. But then again, everyone of the  strawhats  where strange in one way or another.

 (Y/n) sighed in exasperation, plopping down on her bed stomach first quite dramatically. She was troubled to be honest, but she didn't know how to explain that to the reindeer. 

 Bur ying  the lower half of her face in her flooded arms, (Y/n) began to think deeply about the question Chopper had asked so innocently. 

Just exactly what was it that was bothering her? It wasn't as if she was angry at the events that had happened, there was no real reason to be upset by such small things. So just what was weighing down upon her heart?

 Perhaps she was merely longing for  Luffy's  company, ever since being reunited after the torturously long two years apart from each other,  Luffy  and (Y/n) had not been as close as they once where. She wondered what she could do to close the deepening rift between herself and her kind-hearted captain, she wondered if there  was  anything she could do to close that gap.

 "I don't know, I miss  Luffy -kun..." (Y/n) replied softly, her eyes softening sadly. She stared at nothing in particular, not caring to even glance at Chopper as her thoughts turned solemn. 

 "But...(Y/n),  Luffy's  here? I don't understand." Chopper explained in confusion, she could almost imagine his eyebrows knitting together in a frustrated kind of confusion he often did. (Y/n)'s eyelids lowered more at this, her eyes darkening in sorrow. 

 It was true,  Luffy  was there every single day. Just within her grasp, but something was amiss. Perhaps it was selfish thinking, but she missed the close bond she had with  Luffy . That bond had seemed to have been forgotten, and she felt as though  Luffy's  back was turned to her, her desperate pleas of insecurity falling on deaf ears.

 It was almost as though  Luffy  where not there at all.

 It was probably because of the death of  Portgas  D. Ace that  Luffy  had changed so drastically, maybe to most he did not seem different, but (Y/n) was not most people. She could see it, the existing fear, the way he lingered a little closer than necessary to his  nakama . 

 Monkey D.  Luffy  was afraid of losing the only things he had left, but for some reason, (Y/n) knew  Luffy  was purposefully distancing himself. He probably intended to watch from afar, to shield his heart and carefully be able to plan out his every move.  Luffy  was not as stupid as most people thought he was. 

 Closing her eyes, (Y/n) breathed in deeply, preparing to tell Chopper the truth of her aching heart. "That’s true...Chopper-chan...but even  Luffy  is suffering. His laughter no longer reaches my heart, because it does not reach his own either. He's struggling, he's walking on to find a way to push away his sorrow." (Y/n) admitted softly, turning to look at the reindeer softly. 

 In that moment, Chopper saw just how truly beautiful (Y/n) was. A dark, sad and broken kind of beauty. A beautiful painting warped by the heavy rains and many years of existence. She was truly a piece of art work to behold.

 And in that moment, Chopper also saw the sorrow and pain lingering in her gentle (e/c) gaze. Her eyes seemed to be endless pools of tears, ready to overflow in any moment. Like the moonlight that sometimes snuck its way through the curtains at night, her eyes shone with a kind of dark and solemn kind of emotion that Chopper was not familiar with.

 Was this true distraught? No, it was something more, something he could not describe. But he could feel all the feelings swirling and spinning wildly in her saddened gaze. He could feel the way her heart lurched forward as she lifted him into her arms and held him close, as though she where a mother looking to comfort her child, yet Chopper knew he was not the one she was attempting to comfort. She was attempting to comfort herself.

 "He's the one thing I treasure most in this world...his smile is more valuable than and gold, diamond, or jewel one could offer to me." She murmured as if to keep the words from being heard by the subject of the conversation who resided just up on deck. 

 That was when Chopper became aware of just how strong (Y/n)'s feelings where, especially when it came to  Luffy . Her feelings where something out of this world, indescribable. Far beyond affection or adoration, she loved the  Strawhat  wearing goofball with every piece of her soul, every fiber of her being. 

 That was something beautiful on its own, the love she held for him. It was pure and deep, loving and much more patient than one could ever truly imagine. She was aware of the boys deepest sorrows even when no one else wasn't, and Chopper suddenly found himself wishing  Luffy  felt the same about (Y/n) as she did him.


	6. Color palette

 Late into the darkness of night (Y/n) lay awake, unable to find any form of sleep no matter how hard she tried. Tossing and turning restlessly for hours, she had finally given in to the fact that she probably wouldn't get any sleep that night.

 Even now, she couldn't stop thinking about  him.  Worry taking over her very being as she laid sprawled out on her side upon the bed. The darkness of the room made it quite easy to get lost in ones thoughts, but (Y/n) could not mistake the sound of the gentle breathing of her two roommates, Robin and  Nami . 

 Her eyes grew solemn as she thought of her confession to Chopper that day, how could she not feel so heart broken at the thought of  Luffy  being hurt?  Luffy  was so innocent and kind, he did not deserve any sort of suffering. (Y/n) would gladly take on all the pain of the world before she would ever allow  Luffy  to be hurt. 

 She had known  Luffy  for so long, had been with him through thick and thin. They where friends, crewmates, he was her captain and eventually he had grown to be the man she loved. No, that wasn't right.  Luffy  didn't  become  her love, she had loved him ever since  then.  But it was only a while after that time that she had realized it. 

Wind, strong and comforting. It blew gently through the trees, rustling the leaves in a quiet song that almost seemed to soothe (Y/n)'s wavering soul as it gently caressed her hair and soft (s/c) cheeks. Standing before her was a boy roughly the same age as her. 

 Vaguely she recognized a humble and worn  straw hat which sat proudly upon silky ebony locks of hair as if it where some kind of noble grown of gold. It was strangely empowering, the way the hat seemed to almost belong to that of a king. 

 For a moment, the two only stood together in silence, staring into each others eyes wordlessly. But they where not so different, within their chests two big hearts beat to the same tune. They where speaking simply through their knowing gaze, because all that they needed was to see into one another's soul to communicate. 

 It has been said that the eyes are the window to the soul, and this would be true. Emotions, thoughts, even words could be portrayed within eyes in a way that can not be explained through mere words. 

 A smile crawled across his lips, shocking her to the pits of her heart. She had never had someone smile at her before, and she had certainly never seen a smile as big and bright as his. It was almost as if his smile where bright enough to outshine even that of the blazing sun, welcoming and warm. 

 "Why...are you...smiling?" She asked timidly, staring at him in disbelief. She was shocked into silence, what else could she say about this? He had smiled even when she had told him that she despised pirates, that she hated him. 

 "Because, I'm happy..." He began kindly, looking at her joyfully as he placed a hand on his hat. 

 His answer only proved to shock her further, what was there to be happy about in this god forsaken world? When behind every corner is a new horror, tragedy, a new way to make people suffer endlessly. She had seen it so many times before, the people of this world crying out in anguish. The pain, the suffering, the hatred, the bloodshed, the revenge, the fear, the utter cruelty of humanity. 

 "I'm happy because, even though you hate pirates, you cried for me and my friends." He continued, this time his smile grew wider as he tipped his head to the side ever so slightly, sending her that childish grin. 

 She was taken aback, remembering vaguely the tears that had fallen down her face as she had seen the boy take on such a harsh beating, the tears which flowed freely as those close to him cried out in pain. She could feel their hearts, their souls, their pain crying out endlessly, searching for someone, anyone who would hear their pleas of desperation to help their close friend.

 She remembered how she had desperately thrown herself before the Marine, using her body as a shield of sorts as she begged them to stop. Marines, the navy, what kind of justice was hurting others? Justice was ending pain and suffering, yet why did they insist on causing more?

 "I'd like you to join my  nakama ...(Y/n)." The moment his words left his lips, she was ready to explode. So many emotions she felt, but her name leaving his lips just felt right. And as her name left his lips, she felt her heart beat quicken. 

 She hadn't noticed earlier, but tears had begun to flow steadily down her cheeks as she only stared on at the boy in utter shock and disbelief. But soon enough she began sobbing, he only smiled as he stepped forward and placed his hat roughly on her head. 

 "Bring it back to me, or I'll be angry." With that, he waved over his shoulder and began walking away. Her eyes widened even more at his actions, how could he be so trusting? How could he expect her to do as he said? 

 "W-WAIT!" She cried desperately, reaching a hand forward to grasp his retreating form. He paused looking over his shoulder curiously at her. 

 "Y-your name..." She asked quietly. He smiled wider, turning to face her he pointed to himself. 

 "Monkey D.  Luffy , I'm  gonna  be king of the pirates." He proclaimed proudly, her eyes trained on him. 

A golden crown like no other, fit for a king unlike any other. 

 That was how she had met  Luffy , she could remember it clearly. Back then, she had been so lost, so heart broken. But then suddenly, the sun shine she had waited for in a cold dark world of pain came traveling down a winding path heading her way, a  strawhat  adorning his head. She had found the thing she had always hoped she would,  Love. And all at once she had understood what her reason for existence in the world was, she had been fated to meet  Luffy  all along, she knew that much.

 And right now, in the darkness, regret filled her heart as she cradled her pillow closer to her chest. She felt the tears rolling gently down her face in those moments, the way the little droplet slid gracefully over a soft (s/c) cheek gently until it was slipping unknowingly from her chin and landing silently on her pristine white pillow. 

 She couldn't help it,  Luffy  was everything to her. And her feelings where over-flowing her heart rapidly, filling every crack, every crevice with him. She was so in love with  Luffy  that it caused an intense pain in her heart. 

 Closing her eyes, unable to take it much longer, (Y/n) placed her pillow down and quietly crawled out of bed. Her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor almost silently, being careful not to wake the soundly sleeping girls who shared a room with her, (Y/n) gently crept out into the dark hall. 

 Slivers of moonlight filtered in through the curtains drawn over the corrido r  windows, the gentle rays of moonlight falling ominously on the creaky floorboards in an almost threatening way, promising to make a fuss if she dared step on them.

 With gentle footsteps, (Y/n) crept towards the boys quarters with silent tip-toeing. She could hear the countless snores and loud breathing of the male members of the  strawhats . Peaking through the slightly  agap  doorway, (Y/n)  surrveyed  the surroundings. Finding no sign of wakened crew members, (Y/n) carefully slipped into the room so as not to make to much noise. 

 But something was amiss, her  Strawhat -wearing captain was no where to be found. Then, it suddenly occurred to her, the door had been left slightly ajar. Much unlike its usual closed state at nightly hours. Slowly, (Y/n) retreated back the way she had entered, gently shutting the door with a subtle click.

 (Y/n) made her way up stairs almost hurriedly, throwing the dinning area door open. Nothing. Not even a light was on. So she continued her search, from the second deck to the bathroom. Yet  Luffy  was no where to be found. Worry set into her heart. 

 Perhaps he had fallen overboard while everyone was asleep. Panic  set in, time was ticking by,  Luffy  could be hurt somewhere. There was no time to waste. Racing to the side of the ship, (Y/n) peered over the edge for any signs of her captain. When she found none she made her way to the opposite side, receiving the same results.

 Now she was afraid, afraid that  Luffy  had sunk below reach. In fear, (Y/n) raced with all her might to the boys cabin. Throwing the door open with all her strength, the door slamming against the wall with a loud and resounding bang. 

 Startling the boys with the loud sound, everyone jumped to their feet defensively. But they where met with the panicked face of (Y/n). 

 "It's  Luffy -kun! I think he's fallen overboard." With her worried  exclaimation , everyone raced upstairs.  Zoro ,  Usopp  and  Sanji  diving into the waves to begin searching for their captain as Chopper prepared for injuries. 

 The anxiety, the anticipation, the fear, the nervousness was growing with every passing second. Was  Luffy  okay? Would they find him? What if he had already drowned? What if it was to late? What if they couldn't find him? 

 Soon enough the three resurfaced. (Y/n) threw herself against the railing of the ship, grasping it with white knuckles. "DID YOU FIND HIM?" She cried desperately. They could hear her desperation. 

 "Damn it,  theres  no sign of him anywhere."  Zoro  growled, (Y/n)'s heart broke. 

 "No sign of who?" A familiar tired voice asked them, everyone's jaws dropped in shock. 

 "LUFFY?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They screamed in unison. 

 "Didn't you fall overboard?" Chopper asked in confusion.  Luffy  blinked in confusion at Choppers question. 

 "Why would I do that?" He asked obliviously, everyone sweat dropped at this, sending an incredulous look at (Y/n). She had woken them for no reason.

 "Wait a minute, where were you  Luffy -kun? I searched the entire ship for you. You where no where to be found." (Y/n) questioned curiously.  Luffy  furrowed his brows at this question, and then glanced to the side in thought. 

 "First I had to pee, so I went to the bathroom. Then I started to feel to hot and my Hammock is always to warm so I decided to go to your room to see if you would let me sleep with you."  Luffy  admitted truthfully, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

Sanji  burst into flames right then and there. "YOU ENTERED THE FORBIDDEN PARADISE!!!!!!!!"  Sanji  screamed in shock, Brook right along side him. 

Zoro  climbed back on deck and headed towards the cabin. "I'm going back to sleep, unless someone is dying do not disturb me."  Zoro  groaned in annoyance.  Luffy  suddenly latched onto (Y/n) tightly, a pout on his face.

 " Wheeeeeere  WEEEEEEEEEEREEEE YOOOOOOOOOU! I WAITED A LONG TIME BUT YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"  Luffy  whined childishly, (Y/n) felt her face explode in heat, the familiar feeling of a blush spreading across her cheeks creeping up on her. 

 It was times like these that (Y/n) simply wanted to wrap her Captain up in a bundle and hold him close. He was just so adorably amazing and heart-warming. 

 It was only love after all, and Love was a colorful array of emotions, a rainbow of thoughts and feelings. And she had every intention of painting a future with the new found palette of colors. 


	7. Chapter 7

 For the first time in what had been almost forever, Luffy had lied to someones face. Even worse was that person he had lied to was (Y/n). There was no heat in his hammock, the temperature was just right for him almost every time he slept in it. But he had been having nightmares, shadows of the dark which reached out and pulled him into a dark memory he wished not to relive. 

 Ace was dead, his precious older brother, the one Luffy had once depended on solely. And just that thought was enough to make Luffy want to empty the contents of his stomach, yet he withheld such feelings for Jimbei had once said that there where those who needed him. But Luffy was beginning to wonder if they needed him, or if it was more him who needed them. 

 Without his crew, his family, Luffy would fall into the darkest and deepest pits of depression. There would be nothing to hold Luffy's innocence from being tattered and tarnished with the horrors the world held in every corner. Luffy was so fragile in that moment that it sickened him, he was so very close to breaking, and he still had a long ways to go before he would be able to heal. 

 Losing Sabo had almost killed him, but it was Ace who had saved Luffy from that suffering, but now even Ace was gone. The next closest person to Luffy was (Y/n), she was the glue holding him together, the rest of the strawhats where a supporting string which was tied to keep his pieces in place while the glue dried. 

 He wondered if perhaps even (Y/n)'s soothing presence would disappear from by his side. And right now, sitting thoughtfully in the boys room, more quiet than he had ever been, Luffy was afraid. Deep and serious was how he felt at this moment, it wasn't often that Luffy could feel such a way. 

 He was happy, yet somehow sad. Was he happy that she was here still? That all of the strawhats where alive and well? Or was it something else? Luffy furrowed his brows and placed his head on his folded arms, staring off into space.

 His eyelids lowered as he looked at the floor. So much was going on, the alliance with Law, the challenge against big Mam, his own internal battle and loads more. For once in Luffy's life he actually wished he could relax a little, have some meat and play a game with (Y/n). He missed those days where he could laze about with (Y/n), not a care in the world as they talked about this and that. 

 Sighing loudly, Luffy sat up quite clumsily. He was tired of thinking, and all the deep emotional things where making him hungry. Perhaps he could talk Sanji into making him something to eat. Maybe he could bring up his thoughts to Nami or Robin, or even Zoro for that matter. But at this point he would just let it be, he had to much to worry about for such matters.

 Easily Luffy found Sanji, however, he was turned down by the cook much to his great disappointment. So here he found himself in the boys room, sitting cross legged on the floor with the boys. (Y/n) was playing a game with Nami and Robin, yet Luffy was not in the mood for playing games right now. He wanted to talk about these things to someone, and who better than the boys?

 "Say...do you guys have a moment?" Luffy asked softly, almost timidly. The men in the room where taken aback by this, Luffy had never been so shy before, nor had he been so hesitant. It was like a completely new side of Luffy. They sat down in front of Luffy, gesturing for the boy to continue. 

 Luffy looked down at his hands folded neatly in his lap, his face being deep in thought. It was an oddly serious yet almost upset look on the usually cheery boys face, and it caused great concern for the males of the strawhat crew. He was rarely ever serious, and when he was there was something wrong. 

 "Well, its just that lately...i've been feeling a little strange. I don't want (y/n)'s voice to disappear." Luffy explained sincerely, furrowing his brows and then bravely looking up at his friends with a troubled expression. Their eyes where wide, almost shocked at Luffy's confession, even more so that such a confession came out so clearly and easily understandable. 

  Sanji, currently cooking for the girls, was missing so he could not scold Luffy for 'touching' his property. Usopp put his hand to his chin in thought, thinking over what Luffy had said and debating things in his head. 

 "I think that it would be a good idea if Luffy and (Y/n) had a private talk. It seems like theres something coming between you two." Chopper piped up quietly, his eyes knowing and sad. He knew full well what was wrong with (Y/n), as for Luffy...not so much, but then again not many people could. Perhaps that is why (Y/n) was the only one that could resolve the issue, because she was the only one who could figure Luffy out.

 "I'd have to agree, it's SUPER uncool for both of you to be so out of it all the time. You guys never used to be so SUPER distant from each other." Franky agreed with Chopper's statement quite quickly, the rest soon to follow. 

 "Alright, I'll talk to her after my bath. Sanji said I can't eat dinner until I take a bath." Luffy concluded, smiling lightly at his friends for their help. They smiled in return, grateful that Luffy and (Y/n) would in no time be back to the way they had used to be. 

 And so, Luffy headed off for the bathing room, Nami having drawn the water for him. 


	8. Upcoming, the end of the beginning

 Quietly, with little effort (Y/n) had slipped into the bathing room with her precious captain. Said boy was sitting midst the steamy water, relaxing and seeming to be collecting his thoughts. On accident, (Y/n) had hastily put her foot down on the damp wooden floor, emanating a slapping sound as her bare foot came in contact with the wood. Luffy's keen hearing picked up on this, and his head flicked in her direction quickly, spotting her.

 For a moment it was silent, the two only gazing at each other, but soon enough the ebony haired boy's face cracked into a large smile that (Y/n) was quite accustomed to. A heat rose to her cheeks and she was unsure if it was from his overbearing joy of seeing her or if it had something to do with the blazing hot steam engulfing the bathing room in a wet mist. She momentarily let the thought go as she looked down at her feet, a washing basin held tightly in her grasp, a scrubbing brush in her free hand.

 "L-Luffy-kun...would it be alright if I washed your back?" She inquired timidly, afraid he would flat out reject her, knowing his often blunt nature could sometimes be quite cruel. Luffy's smile didn't fade much to (Y/n)'s relief, in fact, his smile only seemed to widen at her question. Standing up gently, the steam covering only the most essential parts of his body in modesty, leaving little to the imagination, Luffy sat on the washing stool and nodded his head. A light chuckle left his lips.

 "Is that why you've been following me to the bath for the past couple weeks?" Luffy laughed innocently at her. His blunt statement only proved to worsen her blush as she fumbled around for some kind of answer, she had no idea Luffy had been aware of her actions. But then she realized, having observation haki, he could probably sense her presence when she was in his range.

 Moving closer she nodded guiltily, as if she where a child caught red handed. Luffy smiled again, gesturing for her to sit down. She did so, kneeling behind the boy and placing the washing basin beside herself with careful movements. For a moment she took the time to admire the strong and firm sculpt and curves of Luffy's back, her eyes tracing over the contours and finding that despite him being scrawny he was quite well built for his size.

 "Say, (Y/n)-chan, do you hate me?" Luffy queried, he was one to get straight to the point. And he believed dodging the question was stupid, it would be much easier to just come outright and be honest with her. So, with Luffy's blunt nature, it was no surprise that he'd get right to the thing that was bothering him without any hesitation.

 Furrowing her brows together, she picked up the bar of soap and began to lather it into the scrubbing brush feverishly. She wondered where Luffy could have ever gotten such an idea. Sure, they hadn't been together as much as they used to, but there was no ill feelings towards Luffy that where held within her heart. And briefly she felt hurt that she had not succeeded in showing him that he was the most important thing to her.

 "No Luffy, if I hated you...I would't be here with you right now. I didn't have to come see you after we got seperated on sabaody, you know. But the moment I heard of Ace's execution I was right there beside you, even if it wasn't physically." (Y/n) answered sincerely, she knew it was a long shot, but she also knew that Luffy would believe her. Luffy trusted her, and so long as he did, Luffy would stand by her words.

 Luffy frowned at this answers, his confusion only growing. If she didn't hate him, then why was it so hard for her to look into his eyes? Why did she stiffen when he touched her? Why did she pull away from his hugs? What was the cause of her strange behavior as of late? Luffy was determined to find out.

 (Y/n) placed the scrub brush against Luffy's lightly tanned skin, gently rubbing it in soothing and smooth motions. Luffy had always been hyper aware of (Y/n)'s grace, she had gentle and nimble hands. She was capable of doing the most intricate and elaborate of things with her hands, her control over every muscle and joint in her hands was incredible and he admired that.

 "Than whats been up with you lately?" Luffy pouted childishly, his growing curiosity only serving to heighten his bad mood. She paused in her ministrations to think through the question Luffy had asked, she was unsure what he meant by such a question. Had she been acting weird as of late? Sure, the thought of her theoretical brother-in-law dying, a man whom she loved as such a brother, had certainly caused a change in her attitude...but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she could see what it had done to Luffy, and every night she was separated from Luffy for those two years she felt said captains heart crying out in pain for the loss of his beloved brother.

 But the thought that Luffy had only been missing his brother, his thoughts never straying to (Y/n) at all, that caused a great deal of pain to her. To say she was jealous was an understatement, yet at the same time, she desperately wished it had been her who had died in place of Luffy's brother. Because she could see how much it struck Luffy, the sound of his voice cracking across the sky in anguish, calling out to his brother as said man took his final breaths had sent a sharp knife straight through (Y/n)'s heart.

 She could have sworn that the moment Luffy had cried out his brothers name with his entire soul heaven and earths boundaries had been shattered and even the angels heard his mournful cry. But then again, she could have sworn Luffy was an angel himself. Such innocence as Luffy's was definitely other worldly, and it was a wonder how Luffy could have become such an infamous pirate with such a good nature and kind heart.

 "Lots of things Luffy. But i'm not what is important right now, whats been ailing you, Luffy-kun." The way his name rolled off her lips was like some kind of perfect tune, it seemed to cut through everything, and the only thing he heard was her melodic voice. Everything faded, it was completely silent, not even the sound of nature itself was present in that moment. No rolling of waves, or creaking of wood, there was just her voice.

 He was a little put out at this, Luffy had never really been one to focus on his own problems. He lived in the present, never looking back, so this was an odd and new feeling. And oh how foreign it felt to him.

 Turning around, Luffy took the brush from (Y/n)'s hand and tossed it in some unknown direction. He watched as her eyes widened a little in surprise, but sure enough she understood why Luffy had done it. Or so he expected her to. Luffy liked (Y/n), she was one of the few people aside from Ace who had ever truly understood him, and he liked her because she was a gentle and comforting soul like Ace had been.

 "(Y/n)!" The way he said her name shocked her, her shoulders stiffening. He sounded so serious in that moment that it sent a shiver down her spine, he was almost demanding in the way he had said it, demanding an answer to his boiling and troubling feelings. She looked into his warm brown eyes, feeling as though he'd swallow her whole being with the pools of pure emotions.

 Anger, sadness, regret, guilt, pain, fear, worry, blame, responsibility. Suddenly she became hyper aware of how many burdens this young boy had placed upon his shoulders without his consent. Despite such things coming hand in hand with being a pirate, (Y/n) realized that Luffy was being forced to grow up much quicker than was fair for him. His precious brother stripped from his life, his crew almost being ripped from his hands as well, the blood of his only brother left staining his hands before his innocent eyes. She saw it all, she felt the aching within his heart.

 And she knew what Luffy was asking of her.

 He was afraid to lose her, that she to would disappear from his grasp like Ace had in those terrifying moments of strife. And by god she only wished to promise Luffy her entire soul for the rest of eternity in those moments he stared deeply into her eyes.

 "Are you going to leave?" He asked innocently, whole-heartedly believing she would answer him truthfully. And she smiled in reply to this grasping his hand in her own.

 "Nope."  

   _"_ _That was how me and Luffy had rekindled our friendship, but...things would only turn down a darker path in the new world as we chase down the fleeting dreams we've sought all along. And sure enough, one way or another, we'd have to part ways again. After all, we live in two very different worlds._ "


	9. Christmas memories, mistletoe

  _It was cold on the thousand sunny, the white flakes of snow swirling gently through the air in smooth streaks. (Y/n) was bundled up warmly, a (f/c) fur winter coat adorning her body. She had always liked the winter, the way the fresh cold air felt relaxing against her skin. It was always nice, a nice change from the usually hot days that the crew experienced._

_Sanji, desperate for some kind of christmas action, had placed mistletoe in every corner of the ship. Unfortunately for him, Sanji always ended up beneath the love-inspiring plant with a certain green haired swordsman, ending in a heated fight. This amused (y/n) greatly, doing well to distract her from the ever present feeling of longing. She longed to be beside her beloved captain, held in a warm loving embrace beneath a bundle of mistletoe._

_She could only imagine the way his lips would be placed ever so chastely against hers. It would be a miracle, a dream come true. And she desperately wanted that, but then again, (Y/n) doubted Luffy had any idea what mistletoe was. Even if someone had explained it to him, surely Luffy didn't understand the significance of such intimate actions as a kiss. And therefore, (y/n) was easily able to override her feelings with thoughts of Luffy's best interest._

_"OI! (Y/N)-CHAN! COME SIT WITH ME!" Luffy, clad in a red snow coat that dove all the way to his ankles, called cheerfully. In his hand he held a bundle of mistletoe, and she prayed he had not eaten any of it for it was quite poisonous to the body. Racing over, (y/n) gave the boy a worried look, afraid he had indeed eaten some of the mistletoe._

_"Luffy-san...you haven't eaten any of those berries have you?" She inquired in concern, her hand finding its way to Luffy's forehead, pushing his ebony bangs from his face. He only smiled and shook his head, leaning into her touch. She sighed in relief, instantly calmed by his honest answer._

_"Good, they can be quite poisonous to the body." She explained gently, taking the mistletoe from his hands with light and careful movements. Luffy's smile faded and he placed a hand to his chin in thought, perhaps he was confused on how a plant so pretty could be deadly in any way. But it didn't matter, for she had no answer to such questions._

_"What_  is  _it?" Luffy asked, eyeing the plant warily. At this chance to share her vast range of knowledge, Robin twirled over, pushing glasses up on the bridge of her nose._

_"That is mistletoe, Luffy. These plants attach to and penetrate the branches of a tree or shrub by a structure called the haustorium, through which they absorb water and nutrients from the host plant. The name mistletoe originally referred to the species Viscum album (European mistletoe, of the family Santalaceae in the order Santalales); it was the only species native to Great Britain and much of Europe. Mistletoe is relevant to several cultures. It is associated with Western Christmas as a decoration, under which lovers are expected to kiss. The reasons for this are less than clear. It is clear that Mistletoe has played an important role in Druidic mythology. Most interesting is the Ritual of Oak and Mistletoe. In Norse Mythology, Loki murdered Balder with an arrow made of Mistletoe." Robin's answer only proved to confuse Luffy further, and (Y/n) stepped in front of Robin nervously, flailing her arms about wildly._

_"Mistletoe is like a flea, it sticks to other plants and drains the water from them. Mistletoe somehow became a tradition for christmas, when standing under it you have to kiss the person standing beneath it with you." (Y/n) explained in less words than Robin, attempting to make it clearer for the boy to understand. Luffy's eyes widened in recognition, his mouth forming into a solid "0" shape before fading into a wide smile._

_"Thats stupid." He laughed light heartedly, and everyone on the deck fell flat on their faces in surprise at his blatant answer. (Y/n) shrunk back, about to go sulk in a corner when she stiffened. Nami was standing before her, a stick with mistletoe tied to a string in her hands. Nami was dangling the mistletoe above (y/n) and Luffy's head with that knowing smile on her face._

_"N-Nami-Nee-san...I, um, you...w-why?" (Y/n) stuttered out in shock, Luffy staring at the plant blankly. (Y/n)'s face began turning red as she began to freak out internally, panic was setting in. But Nami's face grew threatening, despite her still smiling._

_"You.Two.Kiss.Now." She drawled out menacingly, and (Y/n) cowered away from the strawberry blonde in fear of her wrath. But Luffy suddenly grabbed (Y/n)'s wrist and placed his lips against her cheek gently. (Y/n)'s face exploded in red, her blood rushing feverishly through her veins and her heart rate quickening._

_"Luffy? huh? what? why? you? k-k-k-k-k-kiss-ed...m-me?" She asked in disbelief, her hand raising up to touch her cheek where his lips had previously been placed. Luffy only smiled brightly, placing his hat roughly on her head and obscuring her vision._

_"Makino-chan used to kiss me, Ace and Sabo on the cheeks all the time. She said when family and friends love each other its ok to kiss each others cheeks and foreheads. It's like saying 'good job' 'i'm proud' 'love you bro' or even 'be safe'" Luffy chuckled lightly as he answered her question. (Y/n)'s cheeks burned hotter at this innocent answer, and timidly she peeked up from beneath the brim of the straw hat, holding its sides tightly in her hands, to be met with Luffy's beaming smile._

_Unfortunately, Sanji had seen it happen. And decided to murder Luffy and cook him for christmas dinner._


	10. Race To Donquixote Doflamingo!

 "As soon as I get these handcuffs off...I'll strangle your thin stretchy neck, strawhat-ya." Law's annoyed tone was nothing but a fuel to (Y/n)'s rage. Who the hell did he think he was? Luffy was going out of his way to help this ungrateful bastard, carrying the dead weight on his shoulders, and despite that Law only continued throwing hateful remarks at  _her_ captain. Worse yet, Law assumed he could tell Luffy what to do. How dare he think he was on equal ground with Luffy? Luffy was a far better man than Law would ever be, and (Y/n) would sooner rip the warlord to pieces before she'd allow the bastard to lay his hands on Luffy. 

 "Try it and I'll kill you before you even have a chance to get on your feet, I never liked you in the first place. Trafl-guy. In fact, the only reason I did not oppose to this alliance is for Luffy's sake. But I've been on guard since day one, watching your every move. Make one wrong mistake and I'll behead you where you stand, got it Trafl-guy?" She growled lowly, her position on Luffy's back giving her perfect view of the mans face. He scowled at her, only proving to piss the tiny girl off even further.

 "Like you have the strength to do so, I'm ten million times stronger than you." Law retorted snidely, but she only smirked in reply to this. Raising a brow in amusement at his statement. In his current state of disarray, he would not even so much as put up a decent fight against her, he'd be like that of an ant against her. With his energy drained the way it was, she could easily crush him in a matter of seconds. And she also knew his weaknesses. 

 "How arrogant of you, you obviously have forgotten your predicament, Trafl-guy."

 "Bitch."

 "Asshole"

 "Loud mouth."

 "Dead weight!"

 "Flat-chested!"

 "At least I don't have an ego that doesn't match my stength!"

 "Yeah right, you do to!"

 "No I don't!"

 "Yes you do"

 By this point, the two where exchanging heated glares filled with killing intent, a line of unseen electricity bolting between each other.

 Luffy turned his head, placing his hat roughly on (Y/n)'s head to obscure her vision. (Y/n) knew very well that Luffy was attempting to keep her from seeing Law, trying to allow her to cool down so she could fight with a level head. 

 "We don't have time for this, come one, Mingo is waiting for me to kick his ass!" Luffy explained in annoyance, fed up with their childish bickering. 

 "You mean Joker is waiting for  _me_ to kick his ass." Law butt in, at this point (Y/n) punched Law in the crotch. A strange howl left Law's lips before he began whimpering in defeat.

 "Wrong answer...Bastard. Now  _who_ will kick Doflomingo's ass?" She asked darkly, promising him if he answered wrong she would indeed inflict more pain to his "manliness". The man grimaced at being controlled by the tiny girl, but scoffed and turned his head away.

 "Strawhat-ya..." He mumbled stubbornly, quite unhappy at being tamed so easily by her possessive attitude for her captain. At his surrendered answer a smile broke across her lips and she nodded at him.

 "You're not so bad after all, Trafl-guy!" 

 ~time skip brought to you by Law's hat~

 "Thank you chicken-head-san! I promise you I'll repay you for your kindness to my Captain-kun!" (Y/n) cried out to the green haired man who had intercepted the attack sent to halt the group made up of her, Law, Luffy and the soldier known as Kyros. She was quite thankful for Chiken-head-san's power, creating steps to help move them forward a little quicker.

 The man blushed a deep crimson and flailed about. "(y/n)-sama, the unstoppable right hand woman of Luffy-senpai...complimented me. She's so beautiful, and she  _smiled_ at me! kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Y/N)-SAMA~ THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND GRACING PRESENCE, MY LOVE FOR YOU AS GROWN-" The chiken head was cut off by the Cavendish man who intercepted an attack made to hit the immobile green haired man. 

 "Shut up you fool! Stop fan-boying, its giving me a head ache."

 (Y/n) grimaced in disgust. Animated tears falling down her eyes. The chicken head loved  _her_? How weird, the only one who she permitted having romantic feelings for her was Luffy. She didn't mind being attractive, but the chicken head barely knew her, she was nothing short of a stranger to him. And that little detail made her feel sick inside, no one could fall in love in such a short time-span, save maybe for Sanji, but even Sanji's feelings where quite shallow. Based only upon the physical appearance of one's beauty. 

 "C-Captain-san, Chiken-head-san scares me." She whispered quietly into Luffy's ear, Luffy nodded his head firmly in understanding. He turned his head and glared at the green haired man.

 "OI! CHIKEN-HEAD! DON'T SCARE (Y/N)-CHAN, YEAH?" Luffy called bluntly, and the green haired man promptly fainted.

 Once reaching the top of the stairs, (Y/n)'s eyes immediately locked on to Rebecca's crying form. "REBECCA-NEE-SAN?!?!?!?!" She cried in worry. (Y/n) rather was fond of Rebecca, the pink haired girl gave Luffy her bento. That alone made (Y/n) wish to keep Rebecca safe and out of harms way, anyone who helped Luffy was a good person in (y/n)'s eyes. Perhaps that was why at first (Y/n) had been fond of Law, but soon enough she found Law was not as kind as she had perceived him to be.   

 Law had only been "civil" with Luffy, being polite in order to establish an alliance with her beloved captain. But no such feelings of friendship resided in the mans heart, in fact, Law would sooner betray Luffy then be put in harms way. This caused ill-feelings to arise in (y/n)'s heart.

 Had it not been for Luffy's life being saved at marineford by the man, (Y/n) would have already put a blade through Law's stomach. She was indebted to the man, for he had saved Luffy's life while she had been absent from her captains side. 

 "Luffy, put Trafl-guy down!" (Y/n) stated, and Luffy did just that as he called for Rebecca to throw the key to the mans cuffs their way. Laying on the ground, Law glared at (y/n)  who busied herself with looking over his wounds. 

 She was shocked at what she found, five bullet wounds straight to the chest. Practically every bone in his body was cracked, and she could sense that there was internal damage as well.

 "Law-san...you're in pain..." Came her gentle whisper, (Y/n) had a strong sense of empathy. Pain, suffering, strong negative emotions did not bode well with the petite girl. And seeing a suffering soul such as Law was enough to break her heart. Catching the key to Law's sea prism cuffs, (Y/n) gently lifted the mans hands into hers.

 Law's brows furrowed at the girls surprisingly gentle actions. She had not struck him as gentle, being that she had been quite rough and ill-treating to him for most of the time he knew her. But right now, her hands where giving off a soothing sort of warmth and he saw something in her eyes that struck him to his heart.

 In those few moments Law found all thoughts of ditching the straw hats impossible, for this girl before him bore a resemblance to his late sister, perhaps not in physical appearance or even in her personality on most occasions. But on some deeper level, she reminded him of his sister who had passed away so long ago.

 "Law-san...i've unlocked your handcuffs. Could you let go of my hands now...?" She whispered quietly, looking at him in confusion. Law had not even been aware of the fact that he had suddenly gripper her hands in an iron grasp, intending to never let her go. How could he? He didn't want to lose her again, yet reality struck him deeply as he realized that this girl was not his sister. Letting go of her hands he stood up quickly, standing in front of the girl almost protectively.

 "Finally, these damn things are off me." Law muttered in annoyance, his scowl covering his inner conflict.

 It would be so much easier to turn tails and run, to abandon the strawhats where they stood. His power was enough to teleport him outside of the bird cage that Doflomingo had set up, but if he left now, perhaps he'd never get the chance to exact his revenge on Doflomingo. And if he did choose to abandon the girl sitting behind him, would he be able to sleep at night?

 After much thought, Law came to a conclusion. He would not allow an innocent soul like that of his sister to die, he would not lose this girl like he had his own sister. He would not run away and exit through the back door when danger was looking him in the face. Law was no coward, and he _would_ see to it that Doflomingo would burn in hell. 

 "Alright then, lets head to where Doflomingo is!" Law concluded, (y/n)'s eyes widened in shock. She had expected Law to abandon them, to leave now that he had the chance to escape what he thought was certain doom. She knew Law had yet to put his faith in her captain, her captain who was more than likely to always be the winning card, the winning piece on a chess game. He was their checkmate, but...with Law's help, that checkmate was much closer to them than it was before.

 "ALRIGHT, LETS GO!" Luffy cried excitedly, his blood boiling in the anticipation of making things right. The one kind of person Luffy hated most in this world where people like Doflomingo, people who had no regard for human emotions. And (y/n) had known from the beginning that Luffy had no intention of letting Doflomingo walk free after destroying the smile factory, even more so when she had discovered the emotional state of turmoil that this country was in. Luffy would not sit back idly, that wasn't how Luffy was.

 Diamante seemed upset by Luffy's exclamation. "Ya think I'd just let you go?!?!" Diamante asked, attempting to attack the group, but Kyros jumped in, blocking such an attack with little effort.

 "Your opponent, Diamante..." Kyros began darkly, and (Y/n) could feel all the thick sincere emotions rolling in waves off the man swirling into the air as he said this. "Is...me!"

 Luffy took this chance to walk over to Rebecca while Law helped (Y/n) to her feet. (Y/n) had been through quite a lot today, and the emotions of the people around her where beginning to take their toll on her. 

 "Ushishishishi, Isn't it great Rebecca? You finally get to meet your dad!" Luffy tried his best to comfort the girl, she pouted, obviously trying to hold back tears as she looked at Luffy. 

 "Yes!" She finally answered, putting all her emotions into that single word. (Y/n) looked at Law who gently lifted her onto his back. She was confused as to why Law would be helping her, Law didn't seem to like her at all. Seemingly sensing her confusion, Law stiffened as a dark red blush covered his cheeks. Scoffing he Looked away from her curious gaze beside his head.

 "Tch, I'm only doing this because otherwise you'd slow us down." His tsundere attitude about the situation only shocked her further. Puffing up her cheeks in frustration she mumbled something about how only moments ago it had been he who had been a dead weight to them. 

 "Thanks for the key! I'll be back soon!" Luffy called over his shoulder as he caught up with law and (Y/n). Rebecca paused, gathering her courage and reaching a hand out towards Luffy like so many before her had.

 "W-wait! Lucy!" She cried out, attempting to stop him. Luffy paused, as did Law. Law's eyes gently moved back to see Rebecca out of the corner of his vision. "Will you...really defeat Doflamingo on our behalf?" Rebecca asked quietly, almost unable to believe such a promise from Luffy.

 "First off, you've got it all wrong. My names Monkey D. Luffy...and i'm the man...who's going to be king of the pirates." Luffy answered, placing a hand on his hat which he had retrieved from (y/n).

 "Don't worry, Nee-san. Luffy...is the...only one who i'd place my faith in." (Y/n) explained further, smiling of her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Law's neck. Law scoffed, feeling a little hurt by such a statement, _he_ was the one who would become king of the pirates. And he wanted (y/n) to join his crew-no, he  _would_ make (Y/n) join his crew eventually. 

 He was definitely going to persuade her into putting her faith in him rather than that straw-hat-wearing-idiot. If she stayed in Luffy's hands for much longer, the idiot would end up getting her killed.  

 "thats...bull shit!" Diamante screamed in argument, he was insulted by this. He had no idea  _how_ these rambunctious brats could think they where strong enough to take on the young master. And so, he attempted to kill Luffy.

 "LUFFY-KUNNNNNNN~" (y/n) screamed in shock, Law was quick to grab Luffy by the collar of his shirt. It was obvious that he'd need to first gain (Y/n)'s trust before her could change her mind and persuade her into joining him. And so, Law had to save Luffy.

 "Room...shambles." And with a poof, the three had disappeared from Diamante's sight. 

 "Whoa, so this is the palace huh?" Luffy question in awe, Laying flat on his back and staring up at the large building. (Y/n) had long since been let down onto her feet, Law putting a protective arm around her shoulder to hold her against his side. She was small in comparison to Law's towering height, and so naturally she cowered further into his form. 

 "W-what a convenient power. Law-san." (y/n) stuttered in embarrassment, trying to distract the tall man holding her so that she could escape the uncomfortable situation. She didn't know what had caused such a change in him, but she was suddenly all to aware of the uncomfortable possessive behavior Law was exhibiting towards her. 

 "Even so, it is quite damaging to the body. The fact that I was carried so far along by strawhat-ya...is perhaps the silver lining upon such clouds as of late." Law began quietly. Now he was  _complimenting_ Luffy? Or thanking the boy in his own words was perhaps a better explanation. But either way, (Y/n) was shocked.

 Looking up at Law's face, (Y/n) was met with a steely blue gaze. He was looking at her almost curiously, studying her reactions as if calculating an important equation. Realizing he was holding the girl a little to close for her comfort, he loosened his grip so that her body was not pressed against his. Yet still she was entrapped by his side with no means of escape, and Luffy, well Luffy didn't seem to notice or perhaps he just didn't care.

 "Strawhat-ya, you've allowed me to save my stength." Law inclined his head lightly in a grateful and polite bow. And (y/n) began to wonder if the man was bipolar, for such changes in emotions where not very common. 

 "Ugh." (Y/n) felt it clearly, the sudden shudder which wracked the mans body. And suddenly his weight was against her as she struggled to keep him upright. 

 "What-whats wrong?" Luffy asked in concern, his dark brown eyes searching Law. But (Y/n)'s eyes where wide in horror, she could smell and feel blood dripping down her arm. Yet it was not her own blood, it was Law's precious crimson blood seeping from the bullet wounds on his chest.

 "I had to operate...haaa ahh!" Holding a long slender hand out with a shaky movement, Law let five bullet drop to the ground with a resounding clank. 

 "Lead bullets...that asshole." Law muttered lowly, but another shiver wracked his body. (Y/n) quickly readjusted her position to support the man more, her hands quickly wrapping around his tall and lanky build with a struggle. 

 "Law-ouch, you're bleeding." (Y/n) winced as his weight was put on her, the force putting strain on the wound to her stomach. He breathed heavily, his ragged breaths causing his chest to move erratically.

 Worry set in, (Y/n) had not noticed before, Law was far to great at hiding his pain. But Law was on the verge of death, that she could feel. "A-are you alright...Law-san?" She whispered gently, he smirked and nodded. 

 "Just give me a moment to get my bearings. I've had worse." Law's arrogant answer only made her feel more worried, worse? Was this man psychotic? No, he must have been, perhaps he was more like Luffy than she had originally thought.

  _He's a D carrier...he must be. That is the only way I can describe the chaotic tornado I feel within his heart. Like Luffy, Like Ace...and Like so many others._

  She could feel it, the feeling of a new presence. Filled with hate and intent of revenge. It wasn't pure intentions, no, but it was enough to worry her as Law stood upright, having caught his breathe. 

 Turning swiftly, (Y/n) was met with a small girl wearing a strange cloak bearing resemblance to that of little red riding hood. 

 "Who's this shorty?" Luffy asked to no-one-in particular. Then she felt it, someone had activated haki. That presence, it was so familiar. 

 "Usopp-nii-san!" (Y/n) muttered under her breath, her attention drawn away from the little girl and toward the presence of Usopp so far in the distance. It was almost as though the two where sharing a connection, their observation haki's colliding with one anothers. A smile of relief crossed her face. Usopp would be alright, and with his sharp-shooting skills mixed with haki...they would be two.

 ~with usopp~

 "I will not allow...my little sister, and my captain...to be hurt by Sugar!" Usopp stated in determination. 

  _What's this...I can...see their aura's._

"Bag-worm star!" 

 ~Back to (Y/n)~

 The little girl held a grape in her hand, raising it to her mouth as she was about to touch Luffy. (Y/n) getting ready to murder the girl if she so much as harmed a little hair on his head. But suddenly a weird Usopp thing flew out of no where, scaring the shit out of the little girl. And within seconds, the girl was on the ground foaming at the mouth.

 "What the fuck?" Luffy asked in confusion but suddenly burst out into laughter at the sight as a bunch of men came out of no where screaming concerned things about a "miss sugar"

 "Alright, good job, Usopp-nii-san." 

 "Off we go-" Suddenly (y/n) was thrown over Luffy's shoulder, much to Law's displeasure. 

 "Oi! Don't be so rough with her! She's not a bag of flower, strawhat-ya!" Law glared at Luffy. Luffy blinked and stared at Law, tipping his head to the side. (Y/n) was bright red, Luffy's hand very close to her butt. It was almost as if Luffy where going to touch her butt, and that only made her anxiety worse. 

 "(Y/n)-chan doesn't mind, I do this all the time and she never complains. Right (Y/n)?" Luffy asked.

 Needless to say, she was a blushing mess unable to answer. Law was pissed off at Luffy's inability to comprehend anything he said, and Luffy rushed into the palace without hesitation. 

 But it was only love, you know. And Love is filled with many crazy twisted things, a bipolar mess of emotions, and sometimes you don't have anything to say about it. and other times, you path is so clear you  _can't_ say anything about it.


	11. Finally, meeting the Demonic flamingo

 There he was, arrogantly placed on a throne in such a calm manner. She felt an evil presence looming ominously over her head, a shiver running down her spine as she stared into the face of Doflamingo himself. A long leg crossed precariously over the other as he leaned against one hand. He was smirking, having already predicted such events to occur. 

 She couldn't describe the utter sense of fear he invoked in her. Afraid of the calm mask he was posing over himself, she had never encountered a human who she was unable to sense their emotions, perhaps he was different because he was anything  _but_ human. 

 Yes...Donquixote Doflamingo  _must_ be a demon.

 Calmly, Doflamingo uncrossed his legs and sat upright in his seat to get a better look over the group. That was when (y/n) noticed Bellamy laying motionless and beaten upon the floor. She sensed a heartbeat, although faint, and was relieved that Luffy's new found friend was alright. Bellamy had changed since their last meeting, and that made Luffy like the man.

 "I guess I should be polite and hear you out, after all, you three have one through with the trouble of visiting my home. There's always a chance, however small it may be, that people have a change of heart." Doflamingo's cocky voice sent a chill through (Y/n)'s body. He was so arrogant, saying that  _they_ needed to change. Law glared darkly at Doflamingo, for the feather-jacket-wearing man knew very well the answer to his own question.

 "Tell me, what brings you three here?" Doflamingo inquired darkly, a smirk that only proved to strike more fear into (Y/n) crawling along his lips. Luffy stepped forward, and for once (Y/n) wanted to grab her captain by the hand and flee. She was genuinely afraid for Luffy's life. For some unknown reason, Doflamingo was different from the other opponents Luffy had made enemies with.

 "I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS, MINGO!" Luffy's determination worsened the fear of what was to come in (Y/n)'s heart. She felt like she was about to tear apart from the inside out. She was being choked by an inescapable dark fog, a haze wrapping her mind and dulling her sense of reality. She couldn't run away, for she was frozen to the spot. She couldn't protect Luffy, not against a demon like Doflamingo.

 Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp hers, wiping away that overpowering fog. Turning her head she met a reassuring gaze from Law, as though he where promising her that he'd protect Luffy on her behalf. And for some reason unknown to her, she found herself trusting the man who had so suddenly come into her life.

 "I'm sorry to ask for something like this given your current state, you're tired and have little energy, but I'll need you to do something for me." Law's quiet tone met her ears, his breath fanning gently against her neck. He had leaned in close, attempting to prevent others from hearing his words.

 Widened (e/c) eyes shook as his next words left his pale lips in an almost inaudible whisper.

 Was she scared? Was he sure? Was she sure? Could she trust him? What would happen? There was to much to think about in that moment.

 "What a pity, and here I was...wanting a tea party with you three." Doflamingo broke her from her trance-like state, and her attention flicked to him. His face a mock disappointment, but soon enough he was smirking again.

 "Yeah, right, you'd just poison the tea." (y/n) growled lowly to the warlord, biting back her fear. But she had to do as Law said, she had to trust that for now they where allies. If she didn't they'd be slaughtered.

 Doflamingo laughed hysterically at this, licking his lips almost hungrily. He looked as though he would devour them if they made on wrong move. Three sheep against a hungry wolf.

 "BELLAMY?" Luffy yelled in concern, having finally noticed the poor man who lay face down on the floor. Doflaming, as if to pour salt into the wound, had placed his foot on the man to use him as a foot rest. How cruel could one man be?

 "What? You worried about him? Hehehehehehehe." The blonde haired Warlord's laughter made (y/n)'s stomach churn in a nauseous sort of way. It had been mock town where Luffy defeated Bellamy in one blow, making the blonde boy despise Luffy.

 "You two met in mock town, is that correct?" Doflamingo questioned curiously, looking at his nails nonchalantly. Luffy bit the inside of his cheek to hold himself back from murdering the warlord right then and there.

 "But before I knew it...you two kissed and made up." (Y/n)'s eyes widened in shock at Doflamingo's statement.

 Luffy kissed Bellamy? What? When did this happen? Suddenly she shook her head, realizing it had been a figure of speech. Yet still she wondered if Luffy was more interested in men than women. Law, almost sensing such confusion from (Y/n), lightly slapped the back of her head to snap her out of it.

 "This isn't the time to be jealous over rumors."

 "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED IN MOCK TOWN! LET BELLAMY GO YOU BASTARD." Luffy growled darkly. (Y/n) knew this voice very well, having been Luffy's friend for a long time now. He was seconds away from snapping and going into rage mode, if that happened, everyone in the general vicinity would be in danger.

 His haki, 2nd gear, 3rd gear, all his strong attacks...he'd destroy practically everything with a monstrous strength. It'd be a two man war, and Law and (Y/n) would be caught in the middle of it.

 "L-Law-san...this isn't good. We have to run, Luffy's about to snap. I don't think I can calm him down." She mumbled quietly. But Law shook his head, reminding her of the plan he had formed. But Law didn't know Luffy, Luffy wouldn't follow any plan, they where screwed.

 "Whether he leaves or not will be decided by the winner. After all, he came here by choice, and entered my chess game."

 No, Doflamingo was truly insane. Provoking Luffy the way he was, it wasn't safe. The backlash would hurt everyone, even her and Law. Luffy's anger was not something easily controlled, but it was also hard to anger Luffy.

 More and more, Doflamingo drove the stake further into Luffy's chest, saying things about Bellamy. Insulting Bellamy, calling him names and disrespecting him. Luffy was out for blood, he'd destroy Doflamingo's very being, until he'd erased the warlords existence completely.

 "Take that...back. Bellamy's changed." Luffy growled lowly, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. She felt it, the aura Luffy was eminating. Strong and overbearing, it enveloped her, wrapping around her and trapping her in. He was beyond pissed, he was about ready to explode.

 And finally, the trigger was pulled. "Please...kill me."

 "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, MINGO!!!!!!!!!!!!" A powerful kick was sent at Doflamingo, all of Luffy's anger being thrust into one blow. Law tried to oppose to Luffy's sudden outburst, while (Y/n) reached out to stop Luffy, but it was to late. Luffy's kick hit Bellamy instead of the target, for Doflamingo had used Bellamy's battered body as a shield against Luffy's attack.

 "No...no way." (Y/n) whispered in disbelief. She felt defeated and the battle had only just began. Covering her ears and falling to her knees, she attempted to block out the sounds of crying people, tortured souls, screams of agony, and many other emotions swirling and invading her. Luffy's pain, his guilt, his anger, it was enough to finally send her over the edge. She couldn't block it out though, cursing the "gift" she had inherited from her late mother which induced such abilities as feeling others emotions.

 "Looks like your friend has given up, why don't you two give up as well? It'd be easier, I promise I'll only make you suffer a little bit if you do." Doflamingo laughed maniacally. That did it, that had made Luffy lose it.

 "Strawhat-ya, (Y/n)-ya, you promised me didn't you?" Law inquired, quickly trying to snap them out of their trances induced by Doflamingo. "If you get carried away by your emotions, you're playing right into his hands! This is all a game for him." Law tried to persuade them gently back into reality, beckoning them to calm down.

 "Control yourself, provoking people is what he does best!" Law exclaimed reassuringly, he was firm and sure in his words. He was not telling a lie, and (Y/n) removed her hands from her ears.

 "think of loosing your sense of reason here as the same thing as loosing your life. If you do, you might as well be dead." Law explained intelligently, almost scolding them. (y/n) looked down in guilt, feeling ashamed at having let her emotions get to her. She had promised Law that she would try to be strong in this situation. But it seemed almost impossible with the events transpiring.

 "Doflamingo is a cruel and heartless man, he'll use even the tiniest of weaknesses to sink his claws into and get ahead of you. So block him out and don't let him in." Law's firm statment brought (Y/n) to her feet as she found ground in her heart. For one who seemed as solemn as Robin, Law was quite encouraging, his words kind but firm. Perhaps (y/n) really did not know Law as well as she thought she did, but for the moment, she'd let that slide.

 "EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, HOW PRECIOUS, HEY, HEY, DOFFY? MY SNOTS FLYING OUT, HE ACTUALLY KICKED HIS HALF DEAD FRIEND IN THE FACE." One of the executives, Trebol, laughed. He disgusted (Y/n) beyond belief, with snot hanging from his nose.

 "WHAT DID YOU SAY SNOTTY?" Luffy retorted in anger, But Law grabbed Luffy's shoulder to calm him, realizing he needed to step in.

 "Don't listen to him!" Law scolded Luffy, Luffy relaxed reluctantly and gritted his teeth.

 Doflamingo laughed at Law and Luffy, his gaze travelling over to (y/n) who was kneeling on the floor near the two. She froze, her body going stiff as she sensed his gaze on her, and Law's eyes skillfully shifted to (Y/n) as well.

 "Heartless you say...But actually thats quite opposite, I've just reached my boiling point with you brats. Think about everything you've done! Punk-hazard you began your plan to destroy SAD, Took out Monet and Vergo, then you blackmailed me into giving up my position as warlord and kidnapped Ceaser. And here on dress rosa you attacked me, wounded my Executives, Freed all my toys, and even now your friends are attempting to take out the smile factory. Enough is enough, and i've had quite enough. It's almost as if i'm reliving that depression from 13 years ago all over again." Doflamingo countered easily, as if he himself needed to convince himself of such things.

  _13...years ago._

 (Y/n) did not fail to catch this simple thing, nor did she fail to notice Law's breathing hitch. Law was affected by this, so what had happened 13 years ago? She was overly curious now, did it have something to do with _that_ thing?

  _"Actually, Strawhat-ya, As long as I'm stuck here I might as well come clean. I to have a grudge against Doflamingo. He murdered the one person I cared for most."_

 She remembered it clearly, the words that had fallen from Law's lips, although they had not been directed at her. Law was a solemn man, filled with many emotions she had yet to understand fully. All she knew was he was suffering, and she had always been much to kind to the suffering people around her.

 "IF THAT INCIDENT HADN'T HAPPENED, I WOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE BEFORE YOU LIKE THIS!" Law's sudden yell came as a surprise for (Y/n), Law had been so calm before, but now he was angry. Quickly she grasped Law's hand to gain his attention, but he did not seem to notice. 

 "If it had not been for that incident...you'd be by my side, a puppet controlled by me." Doflamingo laughed cruelly, but (Y/n) squeezed Law's hand gently. She didn't believe that even Law could be capable of siding with Doflamingo, it seemed impossible. 

 She believed that deep down, Law was like Luffy. Troubled but kind and still full of light. Even if he wasn't, Law was not so far gone as Doflamingo, he could still change his ways and become like Luffy. She knew this because she had changed. Luffy had changed her.

 She had grown accustomed to peoples feelings, hearing them cry in anguish...and after years of enduring it since childhood, she had began to believe that hope simply did not exist in this world. And she lost her way, choosing to follow a selfish path rather than trying to fight against the inevitable suffering. But then, he came along, a golden straw crown atop his ebony locks, bringing with him a sunny smile that chased away all her shadows. Luffy had made everything right, he  _would_ make this right. Luffy would change Law too, like he had her. 

 "Dark knight!" Strings formed an exact replica of Doflamingo, charging at Law rapidly. (Y/n) was thrown back by Law as he blocked the attack with his giant Katana. Before she knew it Luffy had charged Doflamingo head on with his armament haki, only to be attacked by Bellamy. But something was off with Bellamy, his movements where somehow different. 

 (Y/n) closed her eyes, hearing Law explain that Bellamy was being controlled. More and more, Doflamingo was breaking her. How was he doing this without directly attacking her? Was it because she could feel Luffy's heart wavering? What was Luffy thinking?

 Was Luffy sad? Was Luffy scared? Was Luffy angry? What was going through his head right now, she wanted to know, she wanted to make it all better for him. "The weak...cannot even choose how they die." 

  _No, if you say that...then you'll reopen the wound...anything but that._

Those words that Akainu had said to Luffy, having destroyed his only brother, how could Doflamingo do this? How did he know? But then she realized that Doflamingo had been there during the battle at marineford. He had heard Akainu's words and watched as Ace took his last breathes in Luffy's arms. 

 "You idiot! stick to the plan!" Law's shout, distorted as he blocked the clones attack, did not deter Luffy from his target. Luffy shot forward, armament haki once again ready to hit Doflamingo.

 "SCREW THE PLAN!"

 "GOMU-GOMU NO...REDHAWK."

 

 (Y/n)'s eyes widened as Luffy's attack made its mark, mirroring Ace's signature attack.

 "Strawhat-ya, you are the worst." Law glared at Luffy in annoyance, Luffy had not listened to Law at all. But (Y/n) had already predicted this, and was quick to change her tactic. Jumping to her feet, (y/n) skillfully made her way to Law, standing to cover his back.

 "My captain doesn't need my help, it seems. So i'll back you up, Trafl-guy." The use of his nickname made him scowl in distaste, but accept her offer none-the-less.

 It became a blur, her senses dulling as her thoughts ceased and she fought purely on instinct. But soon enough, even her instinct and observation Haki was not enough. She was knocked down. Only to see a horrifying sight.

 "LAW-SAN!?!?!?!" She cried, seeing his body being pierced by Doflamingo's threads.

 "TRAFL-GUY!!!!!!!!" Luffy was momentarily distracted, and with his attention being away from his opponent, Luffy was knocked down and bound by strings around his arms.

 Luffy was attacked by Bellamy, Law was paralyzed. (Y/n) was so exhausted she hadn't the energy to stand.

 "Do you remember...what I hate most...Law?" 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Um...let me know what you think.


End file.
